


Innocence

by BitKahuna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Blow Jobs, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Outdoor Sex, Person of Color James Potter, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Magic, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitKahuna/pseuds/BitKahuna
Summary: Before they were a couple Sirius and Remus confessed to each other that they had small crushes on James. But now, in their final year of Hogwarts, they realize how inexperienced James is. So they take it upon themselves to make a mess of his innocence.





	1. Every Sex Act Under The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Sirius realize James is as sweet as a flower and decide to mess with his innocence.

James Potter had always been gifted when it came to his appearance. Quidditch and a healthy diet gave him small yet fairly toned muscles, his love for honey infused lotion made him feel soft and gave a pleasant fragrance, his bright caramel eyes would glow and sparkle, he had a lovely and somewhat alluring smile, his dark messy curls charmed everyone, and his deeply tanned and radiant skin allowed James to receive attention from men and women alike at Hogwarts.

But becoming an Animagus gave him one more advantage.

As with most Animagi, the animal form usually retains some qualities from the human. For James, it was that his stag form kept his trademark caramel eyes, highly unnatural for a stag. But on the other hand, his human appearance was also effected.

Sirius had developed a keener sense of smell and had the urge to lick the people he liked.

Peter could also smell better, but rather than licking people, he had a habit of nibbling on food instead of eating it normally.

But for James, the change was physical. Chocolate brown freckles dusted the tops of his cheeks and ran across the bridge of his nose. They were the same color as his fur. He had also picked up an affinity for nature.

With Peter spending more time with his girlfriend, and Sirius and Remus finally getting together, it was only natural for James to find his own thing. Of course the four would still hang out and pull pranks, they still had their own lives and passions. His friends had relationships, and James had nature.

In their last year of Hogwarts, James could be found wandering around the gardens of the Herbology department and getting a little too close to the Forbidden Forest. But when no one was looking, of course he entered. He would draw the different plants and animals he saw. He had a journal that was littered with drawings of plants, their scent, texture, and where he saw them. Then he would retreat into the library to find books on plants to try and identify it.

Nature also developed an affinity for him. When they were outside, birds and squirrels would hang around him and wouldn’t be bothered by his presence. The sight of James surrounded by flowers and small animals made many students swoon and sigh.

He would spend hours outside and he would talk anyone’s ear off about the different plants and animals he found. Though was strange to see the normally strong and commanding Quidditch Captain and Head Boy turn into a sweeter version of himself. He still had the body of a commanding leader, but his adorable freckles, soft caramel eyes, and love for flowers seemed to put a rosy filter over it all. There was no doubt that if anyone at Hogwarts wasn’t attracted to James, they were now.

It made life especially difficult for Remus and Sirius. The two were in a very committed relationship. But what they never mentioned was that although they had a deep love for each other, before they were a couple, they both had crushes on James. It was easy to push aside when they finally got together, but they both knew about the other’s crush. However, after becoming Animagi and James going through his transition into a strong and sexy man, it became significantly harder to ignore that they would both eat James alive if given the chance.

It got even worse during a game of Never Have I Ever in their dorm. The boys were gathered around a bottle of fire-whisky on a Saturday night, each confessing something they had never done. It was perfectly normal until Peter tried to take a stab at Sirius and Remus by saying, “Never have I ever snogged a guy.”

The two rolled their eyes and took a shot, but the game paused when they saw James taking a shot.

“Who?!” Sirius demanded, making James laugh.

“You don’t want to know.”

“I do, especially now that you said I don’t. Honestly James, you act like ever I listen to you.”

James rolled his eyes. “Alright then, git. I kissed your brother.”

“Regulus?!” Sirius’ eyes were wide in a mix of shock and disgust. “My little brother is fucking disgusting, how did that sly bastard trick you into snogging him?!”

“We were drunk and it was last year.” James tried to brush it off with that simple explanation but his friends weren’t having it. They all stared at him expectantly, so he relented. “He made a comment about me, I don’t remember exactly what it was. Something about my skin looks like peanut butter ice cream, my freckles are like sprinkles, my eyes are caramel, my curls look like dark chocolate, and I’m the most delicious sundae he’s ever seen. Then he said I smell like honey and he wanted to know if I taste just as sweet. So, I kissed him. It was quick, meaningless, it was nothing. Honestly.”

Sirius was mostly just upset that his stupid little brother managed to charm James before he did. “I’m going to kill him.”

“Don’t, really. I’m the one who kissed him, he didn’t kiss me, it’s my fault.” James insisted. Mostly because he believed Sirius really might kill Regulus if he got the chance.

Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius and pulled him close. “C’mon love, no need for that.” He kissed Sirius’ cheek.

The brunette crossed his arms but laid back into Remus’ chest. “Fine.”

The game progressed and it took a new direction. Peter’s statement about kissing sparked the rest of them to start talking about all the sex acts they’ve taken part in.

“Never have I ever given or received it up the arse.”

“Never have I ever bottomed.”

“Never have I ever been tied up.”

“Never have I ever had a threesome.” To absolutely no one’s surprise, Sirius drank.

“Never have I ever done it in the shower.”

“Never have I ever done it in a broom closet.”

Peter took another jab at his friends, “Never have I ever slept with a guy.” Sirius and Remus drank.

“Never have I ever slept with a girl.” Remus said smugly with his arms crossed.

Sirius and Peter drank. Again, eyes went to James.

“You’ve never slept with anyone? James, are you seriously a virgin?” Remus was incredulous.

James rolled his eyes. “Yes.”

Even Peter was in disbelief.

“Well I know looks can’t be the problem, so what gives? You could have anyone you want.” Sirius stated as he watched a blush spread under his friend’s freckles.

James sighed. He never really talked to them about his relationships or sex life. Of course they knew he’s dated people before, but perhaps now it was time for him to explain it fully. “I don’t want my first time to be some meaningless shag. Call me sentimental, call me a wuss, whatever. Sex can be a very intimate and vulnerable thing, so I want it to be with someone I care about and trust. It’s difficult because I was never very interested in relationships. The two relationships I was in weren’t real. The first was with this girl who I think only dated me out of pity and broke up with me two months later. The second was with a guy that only wanted me for sex, and broke it off when I refused. Now that our last year is almost over, I’m more interested in finding someone, but I’m not going to shag someone I don’t care for and trust.”

Sirius and Remus found themselves even more attracted to their friend. Something about his virginity excited them.

Sirius gave a curious look and said, “Never have I ever given or received oral.”

Remus, Sirius, and Peter drank. James didn’t.

Peter jumped on the bandwagon. “Never have I ever given or received a handjob or fingering.”

Everyone except James drank.

Even Remus was curious about it. “Never have I ever grinded on someone.”

James still didn’t drink.

“Never have I ever been a massive prick.” James droned out. But when it was time to drink, he took a shot.

They ended up discovering that James has literally never done anything besides hugging, kissing without tongue, and a girl sat in his lap once. That was it.

“James, you have an entire list of milestones you need to pass. Do you even wank?” Sirius asked through drunken giggles.

James, the most sober of them all, rolled his eyes. “Yes, Sirius. I do.”

“To what? The thought of kisses on the cheek?” Sirius grinned. “Poor Potter, so virginal even ankles are too scandalous for him. I’ll bet if you hug someone too tight you could get off.”

There were a multitude of ways James could respond to Sirius’ teasing. The worst being to make a joke about sleeping with Remus. So instead, he did the second worst thing.

“One more quip out of you and I’ll go see if your brother is still awake. I’m sure he’d have a hell of a time teaching me about every dirty little sex act under the sun.”

That shut Sirius up. Not because he was upset about James threatening to sleep with Regulus, but because the idea of introducing such an adorable lad to the pleasures of sex sent warmth under his belt.

In his mind Sirius could see it all. Introducing James to handjobs, blowjobs, dry humping, fingering, neck kisses, nipple play, and sex. He could imagine how James would gasp and whimper. He could see how James would writhe and squirm, unsure if the pleasure was too much or not enough. He could see it all, and he loved what he saw.

He looked at Remus and Sirius could tell that he was thinking the same thing.

Neither of them said anything until the next morning.

Peter was spending the day with his girlfriend and James was about to go on a walk. He always invited Remus and Sirius to join him out of politeness, but James never expected them to join and they never did. They would always stay in the dorm and go at it like animals. But instead, Remus said they would love to come along. He almost expected disappointment, but instead, James beamed and said he’d love the company.

The way he smiled and his eyes lit up made their hearts flutter.

James lead them along a path that was familiar to him, but new to his friends. They were in the Forbidden Forest because James had a species of flower that he hadn’t drawn yet. They knew a bit about his drawings of nature, but they didn’t realize how good they were.

When they arrived, James pulled out his worn journal and a loose sheet of parchment. His plan was to draw the flower on the parchment and then put that page into his journal. While he was distracted, Remus and Sirius flipped through their friend’s drawings. They were incredibly realistic and detailed. Every leaf, animal, flower, shrub, and tree seemed to pop from the page. They were impressed to say the least.

James was completely focused on his drawing. He had a habit of squinting a bit, furrowing his eyebrows, chewing on his lip, and tilting his head when he was concentrated. It was quite endearing.

Sirius and Remus sat a little over a meter behind James and watched as he drew. They were silent for about a minute before Sirius had to bring up the night before.

“You were thinking about it. You were thinking about it and I know it.” Sirius stated firmly.

“Thinking of what?” Remus knew exactly what he was referring to.

“You were thinking about introducing James to every sex act under the sun.”

Remus huffed and defended himself. “So were you.”

“Yea. So what do you think? Should we?” He winked.

“What?!” Remus whispered harshly so he wouldn’t alert James to their conversation. “You can’t possibly be serious. It’s a hot fantasy but that’s all it is. Imaginary. Although I have faith that we could share someone _theoretically_ , there’s no way James would agree to something as insane as that. He said it himself, he’s only interested in doing that stuff with people he cares about and trusts.”

“You say that as if James doesn’t care about us or trust us. He does and you know it. With some of the insane pranks we’ve pulled, it can be argued that he’s trusted us with his life.”

Remus sighed, knowing that Sirius did have a point. “Let’s pretend this idea isn’t absolutely insane and that James would say yes. What would we even do? Where do we begin?”

Sirius let out a chuckle as a smirk spread on his face. “That’s the easy part Remus. We start off with little touches and kisses, and as he gets more comfortable with it, we introduce him to dirtier stuff. I’m hoping that by the end of it I’ve ridden him into oblivion and you’ve fucked him so he can’t sit straight.”

His eyes widened a bit at how bluntly Sirius worded his desires. “Oh.” He blinked a few times. “Where would we even do it then?”

“Peter spends all his free time with his girlfriend. He’s never in the dorm and we have the map to make sure he isn’t coming back. It’ll be easy.”

He closed his eyes a moment, seriously weighing the pros and cons. “This is mental, absolutely bonkers. You’re crazy. You’re damn insane. I’m even more insane because I’ve decided to agree with you.” He opened his eyes. “Alright then. Let’s do it. But you have to pop the question.”

“What? Why me?”

“Your idea.”

“We were thinking the same thing at the same time.”

“Yes, but you took it seriously long before I did and you were the first to bring it up. Therefore, your idea.”

Sirius rolled his eyes. “Fine, let’s ju-“ He was cut off as his eyes fell upon James.

James had finished drawing the flower. He was now laid out in the grass on his back, his shirt was off and he took in the warmth of the sun that shone down on him. It gave a golden complexion to his tanned skin and seemed to accentuate and highlight his muscles. He was completely relaxed and on display. He looked like an innocent nature deity from mythology, ripe and fresh for the taking. He was as radiant as the sun, a beacon of light and purity in the dark forest they were in. It was breathtaking.

Sirius looked at Remus with desperate eyes and Remus completely understood how he felt. They had crushes on James, and those feelings developed into a deep bond of respect and love. Even though they wished they did, they’ll never see James like a brother, they’ll never see him the same way they do Peter. They’ll always desire James no matter how much they wish they didn’t. But right there, in that moment, James was so beautiful. He was like a statue of male beauty in a museum, never touched, only observed. He was something that was beyond them, something they couldn’t have, something that was too pure and divine for their filthy hands to hold. They knew that James would likely always look like that, no matter what filthy act they introduced him to, and that only made them want him even more.

James felt eyes on him and he looked up, smiling at his friends. He didn’t even think twice about their staring. “Hey, you two seemed to be in a serious conversation so I didn’t want to interrupt. Are you having fun?”

Part of Sirius wanted to outright ask if he could suck James’ dick. But he didn’t. Instead, he said, “Of course. We always enjoy ourselves when we’re with you.” He added a wink to the end, hoping to make James blush or something.

James took it as a friendly complement and he chuckled in response, laying back down. “I’m glad, I enjoy being with you two as well.”

Sometimes they forgot how oblivious their friend could be. It was probably another reason why he hadn’t been laid yet.

“James, I was thinking about what you said the other day. That threat you made about getting Regulus to show you every sex act under the sun. It was killer.” Remus complemented.

“Thank you. It’s about time someone recognized my genius.” He joked.

Sirius’ mouth fell open in shock. “Genius my arse! You’re all bark and no bite, and this is coming from an actual dog. You never would have done something like that, James!”

“I wouldn’t? Really? Is that a theory you want to test?” James sat up, completely determined to prove Sirius wrong. “I’ll do it right now!”

“You won’t! You don’t care for or trust Regulus. If anyone in the House of Black is to defile you as you so desire, it will be me!”

Remus knew this would happen. He knew that his comment would instigate a match between Sirius and James. He also knew Sirius would invariably end up saying something regrettable about sleeping with James. He had been relying on his boyfriend’s stupidity for his plan to work. He knew James was too oblivious for a normal seduction routine, which is exactly what Sirius had tried to pull. He knew it would take something bold for everything to work out.

James’ mouth opened in shock. “S-Sirius, don’t be daft. Don’t say such a thing in front of your own boyfriend.” He looked to Remus for support.

Remus shrugged. “I wouldn’t mind so long as I got to help.”

“Merlin.” James mumbled in shock. “Now why would you two even suggest such a thing? Is this suppose to be some sort of revenge for what I said? Because I don’t regret it one bit.”

Sirius rolled his eyes. “No, git. We’re serious.”

“No, your Sirius.” James countered, hoping his joke would lighten the situation.

Sirius looked a mix of defeated and furious at the joke. But Remus chuckled at it.

“James, you’re so dense. Haven’t you been able to see that me and Sirius are attracted to you? In fact, most students at Hogwarts are bloody attracted to you.”

James crossed arms defensively. “No, you two are in a committed relationship. Don’t let me interfere.” He put his shirt back on, hoping that could somehow defuse the situation. He was confused to say the least.

Remus sighed. “You aren’t interfering. We were attracted to you long before we got together. What you said yesterday about every sex act under the sun, you can’t blame us for our minds wandering. The fact of the matter is, me and Sirius are willing to show you any and everything, and you won’t interfere with our relationship. Whether or not anything comes of this is up to you.”

In the end, it had to be James’ choice.

Sirius gave a nod of agreement and went silent, waiting for a response from James.

James stared at them with parted lips and a faint blush. “Y-You two can’t possibly be sincere about this.” He was waiting for one of them to reveal it was only a prank. But the expressions on his friends’ faces told him that wouldn’t happen. “Merlin, you’re serious.”

“Well of course we are. A chance to ruin James Potter’s innocence, who wouldn’t take that?” Sirius gave a bit of an alluring smirk.

Now that he understood their intentions, James was a lot more susceptible to flirting.

“James, really, this is all up to you. Just say the word and we won’t bring it up again. We can all keep living our lives as if this never happened.” Remus offered.

James found himself at a loss. He was obviously deep in thought, and he found the moment to be quite profound. “No. No we wouldn’t. We wouldn’t and you know this, Remus. What you two have said, we’ve crossed a point of no return. Maybe it’s just me, but I know that I’ll never be able to continue my normal life after this because I’ll always wonder. I’ll always be curious. If I say no, I’ll spent years wondering what if. Things have changed now and we all know it.”

Remus and Sirius knew James was right. There was no going back. But perhaps that would be enough to persuade James to say yes.

“Hypothetically speaking, how would we even go about doing this?”

Sirius piped in to answer James’ question. “Ah, easy! We’ll do it all in our dorm. Peter spends all his time with his girlfriend and we have the map to make sure he isn’t coming back. Between that and silencing charms, no one will ever know if you don’t want them to. We’ll go at your pace. You decide when you want more and how much more. Just let us take care of you.”

James stared at his friends with dark red cheeks. He seemed to be seriously weighing his options.

In the end he decided that a life full of “what if’s” wasn’t a life worth living.

He looked at the ground and mumbled an, “Okay.”

“Fantastic! Because I'm absolutely insatiable, so having two outlets will be great for me.” Sirius said before sending a wink to James.

James covered his face with his hands to hide his blush.

Remus let out a chuckle. “Don’t be embarrassed, James. We’ll start out slow. Sirius won’t hurt you.”

“I call dibs on giving James his first blowjob.”

“ _MeRLiN_!” James squeaked out the word from behind his hands. He didn’t expect Sirius to be so blunt about it.

“Fine then. But I call handjob.” Remus spoke so casually, a contrast to Sirius’ obvious passion.

“Fair enough. Then I want neck kisses.”

“Mm. As long as I get to kiss under his shirt I don’t mind too much. But I also want to be the first to kiss him with tongue.” His casual tone was somehow becoming a bit sexy. There was almost an arrogance to it. He spoke as if he knew he would get what he wanted, and what he wanted happened to be doing filthy things to James, which caused the lad to be unexplainably attracted to how Remus was talking about him.

“Damn.” Sirius huffed. “Alright, fine. Then I call dry humping.”

They couldn’t see it because James had covered the bottom half of his face with his hand, but his cheeks were dark red. His eyes conveyed a mix of embarrassment, desire, and desperation. No one has ever spoke about him like this before. He was strangely turned on.

“Let’s take it back a moment before we make poor James faint. There could be so much more to this than just sex, think about all the possibilities Sirius. I want to give James his first full-body massage. I want him writhing under my hands before I even do anything dirty to him.”

At first, James thought it was sweet that Remus would want to do that for him. But the moment Remus said he wanted to feel James writhe, his jaw dropped and his dark red cheeks were revealed. He felt a stirring in his pants and he knew those two would be the death of him. But he was frozen and mute from the shock of hearing the desires of his friends.

“Oh bloody hell, why didn’t I think of that? Alright then Remus. But don’t think you’ll be the only one with James squirming under you.” It almost felt like a competition. “I’m gonna ride James.”

James couldn’t take much more. He let out a few coughs, choking on the air from the shock of the situation. His eyes were wide with surprise, but there was no denying they were also filling with desire. He adjusted the hem of his shirt a bit to try and cover his lap, knowing there was about to be a more physical response to what he was hearing.

Of course Sirius and Remus both noticed, but they didn’t say anything. They wanted to watch James get talked into a boner.

“I’m gonna bugger his arse.” Remus declared and James nearly had a heart attack.

“Th-This is highly inappropriate!” James was thankful he managed to get any words out.

“If this is how you respond to a bit of dirty talk, I really can’t wait until we get started. How does tonight sound? Peter’s planning to camp out in the common room with his girlfriend. It’ll just be us.” Sirius practically purred out his words.

Remus shrugged, “Sounds good to me. James?”

James’s face was red and he was playing with his hands to distract from the boner hiding under his sweater. “Sure.”

Sirius then stood up and smirked, “Well, I’ve had a lovely time out here, but I think it’s time for us to go inside now.”

Remus got up and dusted himself off. “Coming, James?”

James shook his head. “There’s another flower I want to draw before I head inside. But I’ll see you two later.” It was a lie. He just didn’t want to reveal his boner.

“Are you sure? It’s nearly time for dinner and the sun’s about to go down, it’s quite dangerous to be out here after dark.” Remus pointed out.

“I’m sure.” James chose death over revealing that he had a boner.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. “Alright then, see you later.”

The pair left and James sat there another moment, contemplating just how stupid he was. His self-deprecation and general anxiety killed his boner in a matter of minutes. He got up and hurried back to Hogwarts. While he walked, he drew a bit more so that he hadn’t lied completely to his friends. Rather than drawing a specific flower, he drew a little garden of some of his favorites.

When he sat at dinner, he was consumed in his little garden, blissfully unaware of the way Sirius and Remus were watching him. Their hungry eyes went unnoticed by James.

James smiled ever-so innocently, eating berries and drawing his garden. He hadn’t eaten much meat since he became an Animagus, preferring fruits and vegetables, occasional meat, and very little bread.

Physically he might be a stag, but really, he was no more than a wide-eyed little doe.


	2. Sweet Pea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Pea : a sweetly fragranced flowering plant. It blooms in spring and winter, often in yellow, white, deep red colors.

The four Marauders returned to their dorm together. But as soon as they entered, Peter changed into his pajamas and grabbed his pillow and blanket. He announced he was going to the common room to camp out with his girlfriend. He seemed genuinely excited and talked about making a pillow fort. James was happy for him.

But when he left, James realized he was stuck in a room with Remus and Sirius. Sirius was especially a problem. Not to say he was a slut, but he was. He was an insatiable slut and they all knew it, especially Remus.

James crawled onto his bed and silently worked on the sweet pea he was drawing. In his head it was a soft pastel yellow, a warm and sweet addition to his little world.

Remus wanted to take a gentle approach, but Sirius was having none of it. He laid himself out on James’ bed and tilted his head as he looked up at his friend. “Are we gonna fuck or what?”

James didn’t even flinch. He just glanced at Sirius with a raised eyebrow and said, “Ever the romantic, I see.” He continued to draw.

Remus crossed his arms and smirked in an attempt to hold back laughter. “Certainly you didn’t think that would work. Come on now, James isn’t that hard to figure out.”

“What?” James looked over at Remus.

“James, you’re obvious. We aren’t the first people to hit on you, but we’re the first to make it this far for blatant reasons. Sirius, you can be as aggressive and straightforward with James as you want, but he won’t blink twice. Everyone is like that when they flirt with him because they don’t understand him.” He set his sights on James and a sly smirk slipped onto his face. “You’re soft, James. And sweet, and oh-so adorable. But no one ever treats you like it. They always treat you like a tough guy because they’re stupid. You’ve never been properly seduced, but that’s what gets to you.”

“W-Wait, what?” James was utterly lost. But the gleam in Sirius’ eyes told him that he understood completely.

Sirius sat up and bit his lip as he looked at James. “I think I get it now.” He tilted his head. “Why don’t you put your drawing away, you’re about to find yourself a little too preoccupied for art.”

James put his journal and quill on his nightstand, his eyes nervously flickering between Sirius and Remus. “What are you going to do to me?”

“Everything you want us to.” Remus answered cooly. “As I said, we’ll go at your pace and we’ll only do what you’re comfortable with.”

“Can I kiss you, James?” Sirius asked, his eyes dropping to look at his friend’s lips. “I’ve been thinking about it for years. But honestly, who hasn’t? You’re far too good looking not to wonder about. I just need a taste. Won’t you let me have it?”

James couldn’t say no. “Okay.” His word was a little shaky, but there was a firmness in his voice that showed he did want this.

With that, Sirius shifted closer to James and gave him a gentle kiss. It was warm and sweet. James wanted more at once.

Although Sirius was a needy harlot, he wasn’t selfish in the slightest. “Oh Remus, you have to try this.” He kissed James again, slow and soft. “It’s better than we ever imagined.” He spoke about James as if he were a dessert. It worked wonders on his friend, who’s cheeks were dark red.

James turned to look at Remus with a coy expression. He was shy, he still couldn’t believe his own two friends wanted him so badly, but he loved it.

Remus had a devilish smirk, “How kind of you to share.” He walked towards the bed and sat on it’s edge. He leaned in and cupped James’ cheek. They were closer than they had ever been before. He was about to kiss James, when he froze. “Oh.” They were staring into each other’s eyes, Remus’ flickering about ever-so slightly as he took in the details of James’.

They were caramel brown with little flecks of gold throughout them and a chocolate brown that matched his freckles near his pupil. “You’re eyes really are like caramel.”

James’ cheeks flushed dark red. “O-Oh.” He said softly, looking down.

“Don’t look away, please.” Remus said, seeming to be enraptured when James looked him in the eye again. “Exquisite.”

With that, they kissed.

After a few easy and steady kisses, Remus took it a step further and captured James’ lower-lip between his own.

The new form didn’t bother James in the slightest. He felt it was only to be expected for the kiss to progress. It was strange because he usually wasn’t too excited to switch-up his kissing style with his two previous partners. He never liked to go further so fast. But with Remus and Sirius, it all came so naturally.

Remus kissed him at the new angle for a few seconds before taking it a baby-step further and lightly sucking on James’ lip. It felt different to James, but he liked it.

Sucks turned to nips and soon Remus was pulling away from their kiss with James’ lip between his teeth.

Sirius watched and found it all to be incredibly hot how James was already doing things he’s never done before. There was something about watching this innocent flower being corrupted that was oh-so tantalizing to Sirius.

Seeing Remus pulling away with James’s lip ended up eliciting a whine from Sirius. The two turned to look at him.

“No fair, I want to kiss James more.” Sirius whined.

James never thought he’d see the day where two boys would be taking turns kissing him and vying for his attention. Again, it was Sirius they were dealing with, but even someone as needy as him rarely whined like that.

“Fine.” Remus relented. “But remember I called dibs on showing him how to kiss with tongue, so keep it to yourself.”

Sirius rolled his eyes and all but pounced on James. He was practically on top of James, who’s arms instinctively went out and wrapped around Sirius to steady him.

Sirius smirked down at his friend. “Oh? So handsy already. Really, James, you must learn to control yourself.”

“Git.”

“Merlin, that mouth of yours.” His eyes conveyed a heavy and unspoken desire. But in them, James could see every filthy act Sirius wanted to do to him. “One day, I’m going to make you cum so hard you won’t be able to say anything but my name.”

James’ jaw dropped and he shifted a bit. It was obvious that the threat was extremely effective and he was about to have yet another problem in his pants.

Sirius smirked and captured James’ lips with his own. Their kiss was still a bit chaste, but it was also heavier than before. Sirius kept their lips moving together, occasionally nipping at James’. At some point, Sirius’ nip turned into a bite and James let out a soft noise. It wasn’t exactly a whine or a groan, just a short and soft noise. But they all heard it.

Remus smirked. “Sensitive, James? How adorable.” He tilted his head. “You really had us fooled into thinking you were sweet and innocent. But you aren’t, are you? No. You’re just as much of an animal as us. You want this, you need it. So badly. You’re absolutely lewd, James.”

James blushed at the accusations and he let out a small and desperate huff. “Of course I want it, you two are killing me.” He squirmed a bit under Sirius. “Just give me more!” His tone was commanding.

Remus raised an eyebrow. “Gladly.” He looked at Sirius, who rolled his eyes and got off of James. He leaned in and cupped James’ cheek. “Just relax.” He said gently before pressing his lips against James’.

They kissed for a few seconds before Remus slipped his tongue out to gently swipe the brunette’s lower lip. He tasted like the berries he was eating at dinner. Earthy, tart, a little sweet, and refreshing.

After a bit of practice, James got the confidence to lick back. Soon the tips of their tongues were gliding against each other with each kiss. James was hard as a rock in his school pants, and his lower belly was lighting up with something much more than butterflies or fireworks. It was a light and airy feeling that made him feel like he would start floating at any moment. Gravity meant nothing and the world didn’t exist beyond his bed.

It was perfect.

He leaned in closer to Remus and his hands shyly rested on his shoulders. He wasn’t sure what to do with his hands, but it felt right. Soon, his right hand drifted off to reach for Sirius. It landed on Sirius’s knee and stayed there.

Sirius didn’t respond, but he was happy James still thought of him and wanted him to feel included. He knew James to be a very caring person, it warmed his heart to think James was even like that in bed.

He lifted James’ hand and kissed the back of it. He didn’t want to interrupt the kiss, but he wanted in on the action. He flipped James’ arm around and kissed up the underside of his forearm. This made James tense up and Remus felt it.

They both turned to see Sirius making his way up James. His eyes went up to look at the both of them through his eyelashes. He smirked but didn’t cease in his kisses. He made it to the inside of James’ elbow and went on. James found himself leaning back, but not to get away, it was as if he was making room for Sirius.

Remus raised an eyebrow. “Well, you did call dibs on neck kisses.” He offered.

Sirius didn’t think he would actually get that far with James tonight. He looked up at his friend with hopeful eyes.

James blushed but nodded. He figured neck kisses couldn’t be that big a deal. He thought it would be like kissing someone on the cheek, just another way to show affection. But he didn’t realize that kissing someone just about anywhere below their face could feel so good.

Once Sirius got to his shoulder, he knew he was in trouble. It felt nice, but nothing he couldn’t handle.

Sirius hovered over his neck a moment, wrapping his arms around James’ torso, and then attacking the side of his neck with a litter of kisses spread all over it.

James let out a moan and his back arched. He found himself panting softly, his hands gripping Sirius’s shoulders. He occasionally squirmed in his friend’s grip, unprepared for the wave of pleasure that hit him.

He was heating up below the belt and he felt the pleasure on his neck rushing down his spine and pooling between his legs. He shifted to try and make it stop, but there was no relief. Only a building desire.

He was as hard as a rock but could do nothing about it. He could only moan and squirm in Sirius’ arms.

If Sirius wasn’t hard before, he definitely was now. James’ noises were so soft and dulcet, and his squirming was so innocent. Even though he was being washed in such sin for the first time, something about him was still so pure and lovely. Honeyed over with his own doe-like innocence, he might be an animal, but he was prey and they were predators by nature. And everything felt so natural.

“Ohh, S-Sirius.” He moaned out as a shiver ran through him.

Feeling his friend shake in his arms and moan his name was nearly too much for Sirius. “Holy shit.” He mumbled between kisses.

“You’re so sexy, James. You have no idea how gorgeous you are. I’m so fucking hard. I’m going to think about your moans when I cum, would you like that?” Remus purred into James’ ear.

James shivered and writhed, letting out a slightly louder groan. He panted and felt like he was throbbing in his pants. He needed more so badly.

“I asked you a question, James.”

“Yes!”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, I would like it if you thought of my moans when you cum.” His face was on fire. He couldn’t believe he was saying something so profane. He squirmed and a hand snaked around to card his fingers through Sirius’ hair. He was practically holding Sirius there, not wanting him to pull away.

Remus smirked. “Do you not want him to stop?”

James didn’t want to give Remus the satisfaction of egging him along again. “No, don’t stop.”

Sirius wouldn’t dream of stopping. He let out a soft grunt and buried his face even further in James’ neck.

“Why not?” Remus teased.

“It feels good.” He was wound up and frazzled, desperate to get off. He’d never been teased like this before. Continuously pleasured but unable to find release. It was torture, but it was as sweet and raw as honey.

He felt another pair of lips on the other side of his neck and his hips bucked as he let out a high-pitched sigh. The feeling of having two boys, his best friends, on each side of his neck was making him lose his mind.

Both assailants noticed how James bucked his hips. They both knew how wound up and hard he was. They loved it.

Teen boys masturbate an uncanny amount. Their curtains were only so soundproof. Of course it wasn’t unusual to wake up in the middle of the night to the soft gasps and whimpers of a roommate who just can’t stay quiet. It wasn’t that hard to just roll over and drown it out. But the two had discussed how rarely they had that issue with James. They’d memorized each other’s moans, they could recognize Peter’s, yet James’ were so new. But he obviously wasn’t good at keeping quiet.

Remus stayed on James while Sirius pulled away and asked, “How often to you wank, James?”

James blushed and through his soft pants he said, “I-I don’t know. Uh, o-once a week?”

Remus pulled back in confusion. “Seriously?”

“Yea.” James said as he looked back and forth between his friends. “I-I usually just wait it out, but sometimes I can’t help it. Is that too often?”

“That isn’t even close to often enough. No wonder you’re so easily wound up. Your body is deprived.” Remus mumbled as he reattached his lips to James’ neck.

Sirius felt James arch his back at the attention and he could feel his friend’s boner occasionally brush his lower belly. He decided then and there that he wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight without making James cum.

“How far do you want this to go, James? We can do as little or as much as you’re comfortable with. But we need to establish it now. How far do you want to go tonight?” Sirius asked. This being one of the rare times that he was completely serious.

Remus pulled away once more, as this was an important question.

James blinked a few times and tried to slow his breathing. “I-I don’t know. I’m not ready for, sex, yet. Uhm. We can do anything, just, I’m, I don’t.....” He trailed off and huffed. He was unable to find the words he wanted to use. His friends were patient until he knew what he wanted to say. “I’m not ready to be seen, naked, or anything. I’m not ready for that stuff.”

They nodded.

“There are plenty of things we could do without taking our clothes off.” Sirius winked. “What’s one thing you really want to do?”

James was far too on edge for normal conversation or coherent thought. “I just, I need to cum. I have to! Fuck, I can’t take this! Please!”

Remus bit his lip. “Well, since you said please. You’re so polite, James. How lovely. Even in bed.”

Sirius smirked. “I suppose I should take responsibility for my actions and help you out since it was my mouth that make you so hard.”

James’ face was dark red.

“Sirius, go easy on him.” Remus reminded but he couldn’t stop the perverted grin on his face. He wanted to see James cum just as bad as Sirius did.

“What are you going to do?” James asked softly. He was burning with curiosity and desire.

“I was thinking, this.” Sirius spoke as he crawled onto James’ lap and then sat down. He began to gently move his hips back and forth, making them rub against one another.

“Ah!” James moaned and his caramel eyes widened in pleasure before closing. He wrapped his arms around Sirius and moved his hips in time with the boy above him. His forehead came to rest on Sirius’ chest and he let out soft pants and whimpers. There he was, making the sweetest noises while holding a lover, desperate to cum.

It was so sexy Sirius nearly came in his pants. He looked at Remus with wide eyes. Remus was just as turned on by what he saw. He watched with hungry eyes and chewed his lip.

James felt a bit selfish for being the only one who was given attention. So he tried to turn it around a bit. He held Sirius closer and began to grind his hips harder and faster onto the boy, shifting his angle so he rubbed directly onto Sirius’ bulge.

Sirius let out a loud moan, surprised by how James turned the tables on him. But he didn’t mind it in the slightest. He kept his pace up to match James and he arched his back, loving the relief his body was given.

But James wasn’t done yet. He steadied one arm to help keep Sirius up, and then used the other to reach over to Remus. He tilted his head to look at Remus with low eyes, he knew exactly what he was doing. Though he’s never had sex, he has flirted a bit. He knew how to entice people. He set his hand right on Remus’ bulge and gave it a gentle squeeze, making Remus gasp.

“Come closer, mmm! Please? Oh! Come closer to me, Remus.” He made sure not to hold back any noise as he spoke. Every whimper, gasp, or moan, he let out. He knew how it effected the boys. He wasn’t completely oblivious.

Remus couldn’t resist. He scooted closer and sat back on his knees, keeping his thighs turned out so James could touch anything he wanted.

James bit his lip and he put his hand back on the bulge, squeezing and rubbing it in time with his hips against Sirius. He let his eyes glaze over with lust and he let out a high-pitched sigh. “Sirius! Harder, please.” He didn’t want to be impolite or demanding. But his politeness was turning into a kink for the other two.

Sirius used his weight to grind harder onto James, which made it so much better for the both of them. Soon he was giving into instinct and moving his hips harder and faster, needing more and more. He wanted to cum, but even more than that, he wanted James to cum.

Remus’ thighs were already shaking from how roughly James was rubbing him. He was bucking his hips in time to James’ hand, craving more already. He slipped his sweater-vest off, loosened his tie, and undid his shirt. It was getting very hot.

Sirius did the same, nearly bouncing on James’ lap as he pulled his leather jacket off and unbuttoned his school shirt. He decided to give James a helping hand and undid his shirt as well. The boy under him was already sweating and it was absolutely adorable how quickly he heated up.

James couldn’t hold back any longer. He moved his hips fast and hard, humping Sirius like a dog in heat. His hand was getting rougher against Remus. Rubbing and squeezing as hard and fast as his wrist would allow him to move. He used his palm to press down and stroke Remus even harder than before.

Both of the boys were frantically moving their hips and moaning out for James. They couldn’t believe this was the virgin they had taken under their wing. Everything he did to them felt so good.

Sirius knew he wasn’t going to last much longer when James started rolling his hips. This caused Sirius to feel a continuous pleasure rather than the little bursts thrusting gave.

Remus knew he wouldn’t last when James managed to undo his pants and pull them down some. With only his underwear on, he was able to feel so much more. More pressure, more friction, more heat. It was overwhelming.

James, although his had his hands and hips under control, was an absolute mess. He was whining and moaning into Sirius’ chest, he could hardly keep his eyes open, and his body was shaking from the pleasure. What really sent him over the edge was when Remus moaned his name.

“Oh, James. So good!”

An unfiltered moan ripped straight out of James’ throat and his body shook. His hips stuttered against Sirius’ and his hand gave Remus a few hard jerks. Both boys nearly melted at the sharp increase in pleasure that hit their systems, on top of the pornographic noise that came from James.

They both looked over at James, who was trembling with red cheeks.

Remus blinked a few times to clear his head and then smirked. “Was it because I said your name, James?”

James looked away, unable to handle their heavy gazes. “I’ve never heard anyone moan my name before. I’m sorry.”

There it was, James’ weak spot. They found it.

The two shared a sinister look before Sirius began to gently move his hips again, coaxing James to continue.

James let out a groan and began to roll his hips and palm Remus’ arousal.

Once James sped up and roughed his pace, Sirius and Remus both went for it.

“James! Hump me harder James!” Sirius whined and gasped out his words.

“Fuckin hell, James! Rub me faster!” Remus moaned, putting emphasis on James’ name.

Poor James nearly lost it. He cried out and went into a frenzy. He pulled Sirius close and moved his hips as fast and hard as he could. His hand palmed Remus, gripping and squeezing, stroking as rough as his wrist would allow.

“Fuck! James!” Sirius called out.

“James! You’re doing so good, James!” Remus encouraged.

James let out the most broken and pathetic whine he’s ever heard in his life. He nearly sobbed out the noise. He was absolutely wrecked. He was drowning in pleasure and he burned at the sound of two gorgeous boys moaning _his_ name.

The weight of Sirius rubbing on his cock and the feeling of Remus in his hand sent him over the edge. His body shook and writhed before finally giving in. His breaths were ragged and filled with whimpers. His hips lifted up to press against Sirius while he came. He threw his head back to let out a silent cry. Sirius didn’t cease in his rubbing and the added pleasure broke James’ composure. He began to tremble once more and squirmed under his friend as he came in his pants. He cried out his friend’s names among his gasps and whines. His eyes peaked open to look both Sirius and Remus in the eye while he came. He looked absolutely wrecked.

The eye contact and continued rubbing was enough to send Remus over the edge. He let out a groan and rolled his hips against James’ hand as he came in his underwear.

The feeling of James twitching in his pants while he came and the sounds of James and Remus orgasming was enough to finish off Sirius.

All three boys were moaning and trembling in the wake of the pleasure that hit their bodies.

James was completely overloaded and useless when he finished. He fell back on his bed, accidentally pulling Sirius down with him.

Sirius and Remus, being more experienced, had a little better control of themselves.

Sirius sat up and Remus managed to crawl closer to the two.

James was laying on his back, still shaking and blissed-out.

Sirius and Remus each planted a soft kiss on James’ lips, who weakly groaned in response.

He was absolutely wrecked and it was adorable. He slowly stopped shaking and he opened his soft caramel eyes to look up at the two. His lips parted and he took in a shaky breath. “I-I-I’ve m-made a mess.” He said softly.

Sirius let out a chuckle at how cute James was. “I’ll clean it up for you, with my mouth.” He winked.

James whined. “Don’t tease me like that.”

Remus licked his lips. “Just rest, James. I’ll take care of it.” He pulled out his wand and cast a cleaning charm.

The feeling of the spell in such a sensitive place made James squirm, but once it was over he let out a sigh. “Thank you.”

“So polite.” Remus commented. It was endearing to him how James behaved through the whole thing. Always making sure everyone felt included, moaning their names so freely, how he took care of Remus, how he turned the tables and made sure Sirius didn’t have to do all the work, the way he said please and thank you, how unfiltered and sensitive he was, it was all so gorgeous.

James had always been caring and kind to his friends, but they never would of thought it would extend to the bedroom.

James had also always been sneaky and rebellious. What they didn’t know, was that those behaviors also transferred to the bedroom. But they were about to learn.


	3. Honeysuckle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honeysuckle : arching shrubs or twining vines that derive their name from sweet nectar in their flowers.

Nectar is sweet, nectar is earthy, but nectar can also be bitter. But no matter what, it’s always worth taking.

James was the same, but rather than being taken, he gives. He gives so freely and passionately in the bedroom.

Ever since their fiasco in James’ bed, they’d gotten in a habit of teasing, flirting, and kissing each other.

After having a conversation about boundaries, James found that there were very few. Most of it revolved around not wanting to shag in public, which James had no problem agreeing to. But, being the sly bastard he is, he found loopholes. Of course he didn’t exploit them without pointing them out. The loophole that James had found revolved around smaller things like neck kisses in a semi-public setting. When he brought it up, Sirius and Remus only laughed and thought it was adorable that he found a little loophole. They didn’t think he actually had the confidence to go after it, but said it was okay.

James was as sweet as a flower, but he was just as poisonous and deadly.

Only a few hours after that conversation, while they were sitting in a mostly deserted common room, James came up behind the couch Remus and Sirius were sitting on.

James was a very giving lover, he loved giving and giving, even if his gifts were a bit inconvenient. He was also a lot more confident in pursuing what he wanted.

He leaned down beside Sirius from where he stood behind the couch. “Hey, Sirius, I have to tell you something.”

Sirius turned to him and then moved closer, thinking James was going to whisper something in his ear.

Instead, James leaned down and planted soft kisses on the side of Sirius’ neck.

Sirius tried his hardest not to react. His mind immediately went to the loopholes James found. He didn’t think James would actually go for it. But then again, Sirius was more than okay with it.

James’ kisses shifted from gentle to soft sucks and nips going up and down Sirius’ neck. He then licked over the shell of Sirius’ ear and whispered, “You really are a filthy slut. Look at you, sitting here, letting me do this to you right in the common room. You’re insatiable.” He dragged his tongue down to the spot just below Sirius’ ear that drives him wild. He placed delicate sucks and little nips on the spot. The moment he saw Sirius’ eyes flutter, he went for it. He gave the area a rough suck and then licked it over to soothe it. He pulled away with Sirius’ earlobe between his teeth, knowing it made Sirius weak in the knees. “I love tasting you.” He whispered once more before pulling away and walking off.

Remus was under the impression that James had just been talking to Sirius. So when James left, he gave his friend a smile and then turned back to Sirius. “What did he say?”

Sirius turned to look at him, his eyes a bit glazed over from arousal and a fresh hickey on his neck. “U-Uh. He said I’m a filthy slut and that I’m insatiable.” He then flashed a grin. “It was fucking hot.”

Remus’s jaw dropped and he turned just in time to see James calmly walking out of the common room and into the hallway. A soft smile on his face and a dreamy look in his eyes, as if he was just a sweet and innocent lad, as if he had done absolutely nothing wrong.

That’s when it all began.

Remus got his turn the very next day. Between classes, Remus was yanked into a broom closet by James and given three hickeys. He whispered in Remus’ ear about how hot he is when he moans. James only stopped because Remus claimed he didn’t want to go to class with a stiffy. It was really because Remus was two seconds away from riding the hell out of James, but that’s something he knew Sirius wanted to be the first to do. So he held back.

Soon, Remus and Sirius were never without a hickey. Sirius could hide it with his popped collar and long hair. But Remus couldn’t.

James took pity on him and began leaving hickeys on his shoulders, chest, and sometimes on his hips. Though they were easily hidden, he could occasionally be seen walking through the halls at school with his clothes looking completely disheveled. Quite frankly, it made him look even more sexed-up than how Sirius appeared.

James seemed to be having the time of his life. He always walked around school, glowing with innocence like a little ball of sunshine.

Even Peter noticed.

“Geez James, you seem a lot happier than usual.” He commented one day at lunch.

James only smiled and said. “There’s just so much to be happy about. Like these berries. I love blackberries, they’re so sweet. And raspberries! Have you ever had one? They’re one of my favorites.”

Only Sirius and Remus knew the truth. James was happy because he was running around school, giving them hickeys whenever he pleased. Meanwhile they were left to look like they were always shagging someone, and just barely able to conceal their occasional boners.

Although the teachers should be concerned that students were running around shagging, the number of pranks had dropped significantly and no one seemed unhappy about it, so they pretended not to notice.

After two weeks of Peter spending every night in his bed, he finally declared that he was going to have another Saturday night sleepover with his girlfriend in the common room.

Remus and Sirius were very happy for him, but somehow, James knew he was fucked.

He decided to spend the day being extra sweet. Not one hickey was made that day. Only soft kisses, sweet complements, gentle caresses, and loving hugs. Remus and Sirius were drowning in warmth and the honey-scented lotion James used. This time, when he pulled Remus into the broom closet, it was to kiss him and tell him how gorgeous he is. When James snuck behind Sirius to hug him, he whispered in his ear about how stunning his hair is.

They were both very aware of what James was trying to do. He was trying to butter them up so they wouldn’t retaliate.

They decided not to comment on it until Peter had left with the last of his pillows and blankets.

James was sitting at his desk, very focused on his drawing of a honeysuckle shrub. He drew and drew until he felt intense eyes on him. He slowly looked up and found Sirius and Remus were both staring him down.

James flashed his angelic smile and his eyes sparkled. “Hey, what’s up?”

“You know exactly what you’ve been doing, James. Don’t you dare play innocent with us. Making us walk around with hickeys and messy clothes, you have the whole school thinking we’re sluts while you always walk off scot-free. Then you spend the whole day trying to butter us up. You may have the upper-hand when you catch one of us off-guard, but you know you don’t when we’re alone.” Sirius growled out his words, dripping with some mix of lust and determination.

James stared at the brunette with flushed cheeks and parted lips. He was shocked by the accusations to say the least. Even though they were true.

“Now, Sirius. Let’s give him a chance before you tackle the poor boy. James, care to explain yourself?” Remus asked, much calmer but just as bent on revenge as Sirius.

James shrugged. “I-I don’t know. I love seeing how you two look when I make you feel good. You both look so gorgeous when you moan, and the sound, you two always sound so beautiful. I love it. I just want you both to feel good all the time. I like making you feel good. It makes me happy.” His eyes flickered between the two and something akin to doubt flashed in his eyes. “Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?”

Sirius’ entire demeanor flipped. “Oh, James. We aren’t upset in the slightest. We love it.”

Remus rolled his eyes at how quickly Sirius took pity on James. “Don’t play innocent, James. You know exactly what you’re doing.”

James’ sweet look turned into a smirk and a raised eyebrow. “So what? I was honest when I said I did it because I like seeing and hearing you both when you feel good. I was honest when I said making you two feel good makes me happy. As for all the dirty talk, I like knowing you two are flustered for me. I love every part of pleasuring you two. The expressions, the moans, the sighs, the whimpers, the way you arch your backs and twist, I love the excitement in your eyes, the lust, the embarrassment, I love every bit of it. Knowing you two feel good makes me feel good.”

Sirius gave a perverted grin. “So this has all been about pleasuring us?”

James gave a coy nod. “Yea. I just really like pleasuring you two. It’s fun. It’s addicting. Like honeysuckle.”

“Merlin, you’re so fucking cute.”

Remus let out a soft chuckle. “James, regardless of your intentions, what you did was sinister.”

James let out a laugh. “Oh, I know. That was part of the fun. And it was.” He shrugged as if their desire for revenge meant nothing to him. It was as if he wasn’t worried in the slightest, or that he knew he would get away with it. Something about it was very premeditated.

Remus raised an eyebrow, slightly suspicious. “Then a few little hickeys of your own wouldn’t be a big deal?”

James’ jaw dropped and his cheeks went red. He immediately became defensive. “Well I don’t see what fun that would be. I like when you two feel good. Doing it the other way around wouldn’t be as fun.” He claimed.

Now Remus saw that James only had confidence when he knew he was in control. Now that someone was threatening to take away that control, he was scrambling for a defense to keep it.

Sirius smirked and stepped closer. “Oh, I promise it’ll be fun. I could sneak up behind you and hold you close, just like you do to me.” He teased.

“You get snuck up on and held? At least you get that much. I get grabbed and yanked into broom closets at random, then I’m pinned to a wall and assaulted in the dark!” He raised an eyebrow at James. “How’s about I do that to you, James?” Remus turned his head back towards Sirius and asked, “How far has he gone with you? He’s gotten quite handsy with me.”

“Well,” Sirius began sheepishly, “his hands have started to roam. He’s started running his hands over my body, getting lower and lower, but he hasn’t ..... touched me.” He wasn’t sure how to describe the things James did to him.

Remus’ eyes widened as vile memories of James’ attacks ran through his head. “Lucky. You’re being held and caressed, teased like a lover. I’m taken in a broom closet, pinned in the dark, he’s grabbed and touched and rubbed in the worst places. If I were to give him a taste of his own medicine, he’d spill in his pants after just a few minutes.”

James’ blush darkened and he crossed his arms. “Not my fault.”

“How?! How is it not your fault?” Remus was incredulous.

“You two look absolutely gorgeous all the time! Your moans are alluring, the way you tremble in my arms is perfect, everything about you two draws me in even further and I can’t not touch you. Fuck!” He was getting more and more passionate, his voice broke when he cursed. He was calmer when he began again. “I have to make you both feel good, I crave the way you two respond to me. I need it. I just need it.”

Silence. There was nothing after James’ little outburst. Sirius and Remus were a bit shocked to say the least. They couldn’t believe that James really enjoyed pleasuring them so much. But they were starting to understand. They gave James a taste, and now he wanted more.

“You’re so giving. Why can’t you just receive?” Remus asked, tilting his head.

James shrugged. “I don’t know. Receiving is embarrassing. It’s vulnerable. Giving is easy.”

Sirius finally understood. “But wouldn’t you like to receive?”

“I suppose. It sounds good in theory. But it’s still embarrassing.”

Realization hit both Sirius and Remus. They got it. James was given a taste and wanted more, but he didn’t know how to ask for it. He was too shy and embarrassed to try to do that. So he stuck with what he knew he could do, touching. He touched them, made them moan, made them tremble, because that’s what he knew how to do and he enjoyed it just as well as he did being touched.

Remus tilted his head. “When was the last time you came?”

James’ face went red and he blinked a few times in surprised. “U-Uhm. Two weeks ago when you two, uh. When we. Yea.”

Remus recognized the look that washed over Sirius’ face and he quickly wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, holding him back just as he tried to lunge onto James.

James jumped out of his seat and stood back when he saw Sirius try and jump on him, only to be held back by Remus. He used his desk and chair to keep some distance between them. “What the fuck was that?” He wasn’t afraid, only surprised at Sirius’ actions.

Remus sighed. “Well, Sirius is part dog. Not the best at self-control. When they’re horny, they hump anything. But if there’s a potential mate around, they lose it a bit.”

Sirius blinked a few times, realizing what he had done. “Sorry. Sorry. I’m sorry, James.”

“No, it’s alright. I’m not scared. I trust you, Sirius. You just surprised me. I didn’t know you did that.”

Sirius blushed sheepishly. “Thinking of everything you had done to me, everything we’ve done together, and knowing that the last time you came was two weeks ago when _I_ made you cum. I was just a bit overwhelmed and eager.”

“Eager for what?”

“Eager to make you cum again.” Sirius all but growled out the sentence.

James’ cheeks went red and he blinked a few times in shock at how blunt Sirius was. “Oh.” He said softly. He just looked down at the ground, unsure of how to respond to such a confession.

Remus bit his lip, growing a bit hard against Sirius’ thigh and trying to shift his hips so Sirius wouldn’t know. But it was too late for that.

Sirius reached back and slipped his thumbs in the belt-loops of Remus’ pants. He then pulled Remus’ hips close so they were pressing against each other. Sirius ground his hips back onto his boyfriend’s boner as he spoke. “Mm. You’ve made Remus quite excited, James. I can feel it.”

Remus let out a small whimper and sent James a sheepish smile. The smile fell from his face when Sirius began moving faster and harder, causing Remus to let out soft gasps.

James was frozen. He had no idea what to do. Seeing Remus in pleasure, the sinister smirk on Sirius’ face, the filthy intentions of his friends. It was all too much. He felt himself swelling in his pants. It only took a few seconds before he felt the strain of his length being held back by his pants.

“Aww, take a look at James.” Sirius teased. “He’s hard as a rock and we haven’t even touched him.”

This sent Remus’ gaze downward and James squirmed under the stares of his friends.

“Stop staring at it.” James said as he covered the bulge in his pants.

“Or what?” Sirius questioned with an arrogant tone. He didn’t think James would do anything.

“Or else I’ll give you something even worse.” He threatened. This is what James had been waiting for. The chance to turn the situation around and steal the dominance from it. Once he had control, he could do anything.

Sirius let out a laugh, that was his mistake.

No one was there to hold James back from pouncing on Sirius.

He managed to get Sirius on the ground and was sitting on his lap while the brunette looked up at him in shock. Meanwhile, Remus was standing beside them, holding back laughter at how easily James got Sirius down.

James smirked down at Sirius. “I think I’ve been going about this all wrong. Remus really is a sweetheart and deserved to be treated kinder. But you, you’re a filthy whore and I don’t know why I was ever so gentle with you. Caressing you while I was tormenting Remus. How wrong of me! Now that I see the error of my ways, I intent to correct myself, immediately.”

Remus let out a gasp as he was grabbed by his hips and pulled down. He was on his knees next to James and eager hands were undoing his pants. He couldn’t quite believe what was happening. He let out a sigh when he was finally released from his pants but it turned into a gasp when James began stroking him.

Sirius was in shock, he didn’t want to throw James off now that he was touching Remus. But he needed to be touched. He held James’ hips and began to grind up onto him. When they had done this two weeks ago, both boys were propped up on their knees. But now, Sirius was flat on his back and James was towering over him.

James was a bit awestruck by Remus’ length. It was pale, veiny, and the tip was a rosy pink. He never thought a cock could be pretty until now. He let out a throaty groan at the attempt to grind under him. He smirked down at Sirius and used his full weight to rub himself hard onto Sirius. He moaned out at the feeling and then turned his attention back to the length he was stroking. He looked at it with heavily-lidded eyes before leaning down some. He let out a soft moan before giving the tip a soft lick. He looked up at Remus through his eyelashes. He may be a virgin, but he knew exactly what he was doing.

Sirius and Remus were both shocked at how bold James had gotten. Only moments before, he was coy and shy, now he was licking Remus’ tip.

James adjusted his hips so he was grinding onto Sirius with his arse more than his cock. It stimulated him less, but it would make getting Sirius off easier. He decided to take a chance and he took Remus’ tip in his mouth. He kept his jaw dropped and hollowed his cheeks to create suction. He let his tongue swirl around what was in his mouth and he watched Remus’ back arched.

Remus squirmed and let out a louder moan. The warmth of James’ mouth was killing him. James’ tongue made his body twist and he gently set a hand on James’ head. He wasn’t going to push him further onto his cock, James wasn’t ready for something like that, but he did gently run his fingers through his friend’s hair.

James let out a soft moan and Remus nearly shouted. The vibrations made his thighs shake. “C-Careful, James.” He warned. But the moment Remus leaked a bit and James got a taste, there was no way he would do this gently.

He ground down harder onto Sirius, who arched his back and threw his head back in response. “Fuck! James!” He rubbed himself against James to try and make things easier for the boy on top.

James felt like he was drowning in his friends’ noises. It was so beautiful and erotic to him. He began considering that he might have a sort of kink for auditory stimulation. It’s always sounds that excite him the most.

He slowly took Remus in deeper, all while letting out his soft moans and licking at the tip. He was slow and only ended up taking Remus in about halfway. He was comfortable with that so he began to gently bob his head to give Remus more.

“Oh!” The noise tore from Remus’ throat. It was incredibly difficult to stay quiet with James like this. He was surprised to say the least. His hips trembled as he struggled not to buck them. His torso twisted as he tried not to move his hips.

His cheeks were hollowed for suction, his head bobbed quickly, his tongue was eager to explore, and he ground his arse down on Sirius with his full weight. Though James got little stimulation from the position he was in, he’d never had so much fun before. The way Sirius groaned and rolled his hips, how Remus squirmed and cried, it was all so beautiful. His heart fluttered and he smirked to himself. He found joy in the feeling of the two writhe against him, in the sound of their moans and cried, in the desperation of their panting and ragged breaths, in the weakness of their muscles involuntarily twitching. It was an overwhelming and intoxicating power. Their reactions were uncontrollable and showed James how good of a job he was doing. He couldn’t get enough of the fact that he had more control over Sirius and Remus’ bodies and voices than they did.

Power had never meant much to James until now. He didn’t crave the power. But the power that he did have was as sweet as honeysuckle. Raw and yearning.

He decided his weight wasn’t enough. He rubbed his arse down on Sirius with force that made the man cry out and shudder. His hands gripped James’ hips and he felt himself drifting closer and closer to the edge.

He felt a bit bold and he took Remus in even deeper than before and sucked harder. He made Remus shout at the sharp wave of pleasure that cut through him. He gripped James’s hair and gently pushed his hips forward, not to make James take him in deeper, but to offer himself completely to James. Nevertheless, James still let another centimeter in his mouth.

He let out soft moans to let them know he was enjoying himself, and to give Remus a bit of vibration.

James could stay like that forever, but Remus and Sirius couldn’t.

Remus suddenly got a lot louder and began trembling. He cried out James’ name, begging for more and telling him how close he is.

Only a few seconds later and Sirius is the same.

Both were useless and seemed to be utterly helpless without James. They both yearned for the pleasure he gave them. They were getting so close. They needed release, they craved it, they craved James.

James had never been so prideful in his life. He went harder and faster at everything he did, wanting both boys to finish because of him.

Not even a minute went by and Remus pulled James’s hair, forcing his head back so only the tip was in his mouth. In his last moment of clarity he didn’t want James to choke on his cum. He spilled into his friend’s mouth with a loud cry and his body shook from the relief that washed over him.

James decided that Remus didn’t exactly taste bad or good. But it was fine enough to swallow. James suckled on his tip and used his hand to pump the rest of his friend’s length while he shook through his orgasm.

The same happened to Sirius. He heard Remus’ orgasmic cries and was rendered just as powerless in a matter of seconds. He trembled and whined as he spilled out into his own pants, James’ slow and steady hips letting him ride out his release.

When they finished, James pulled away with a satisfied smirk. He sat beside them and seemed immensely proud of himself.

“D-Did you swallow?” Sirius whimpered out in reference to Remus’ orgasm.

James nodded.

Sirius let out another soft groan and then mumbled, “Fuck, you’re gonna kill me.”

Remus then softly asked James, “Did you cum?”

James shook his head.

“Why not?”

James smirked. “I just wanted to make you two cum, which I did. Not that it was hard. A dog with no self-control, and it seems the wolf is just the same. Teasing you both for two weeks and then watching you both cum because of me, that’s all I wanted. It’s more than enough for me. You two are absolutely adorable then you’re helpless.”

“Awful smug for someone who’s voice is groggy from sucking dick.” Sirius spat out.

James blushed but his pride didn’t falter.

Remus couldn’t help but to let out a chuckle. It wasn’t just because of James’ voice quality, it was also because of the fact that they all really were animals. “A wolf and a dog, undone by a fuckin deer.” He shook his head. “That’s ironic and sad.” He let out a dry laugh. “We’re suppose to be predators, Sirius.”

“James is suppose to be prey. Instead, he’s a determined bastard.” Sirius commented.

James tilted his head. “I thought I didn’t have the upper hand when I wasn’t catching only one of you off guard.” He alluded to Sirius’ previous comment, that he had just proved to be incorrect.

He was smug, gloating, rubbing it in their faces. And they let him. They let him because they both silently knew that they would get him for this. They would get him for this, and everything he had done the past two weeks.

“Oh, don’t worry. Remus and I already plan on repaying you for every ounce of frustration and pleasure you’ve given us.”

James blinked a few times in shock. “What?” Had he known they were planning something, he never would have teased them. He would’ve just laid down and let Sirius pounce on him from the beginning.

Remus smirked. “I feel it’s only fair we repay you for all your generosity.”

“You don’t have to.” James quickly said. “I do it because I enjoy it just as much as you do. I don’t want you two doing something because you feel obligated to.” It was absolute bullshit but he was saying whatever he had to in order to avoid retaliation for everything he’s done.

Sirius shrugged. “We don’t feel obligated, James. We want to. Just as much as you want to do those things to us.” He knew what James was doing. He was trying to talk his way out of it. But they weren’t going to let him do that.

Remus let out a soft chuckle, it was so cute watching James try to find any ounce of control in the situation. But there was none. He was doomed.


	4. Violet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet : a flower which comes in a range of pastel and vibrant colors, and many don’t know this flower is edible with a sweet and floral taste.

James spent the next week completely paranoid. But it all came to a head on March 27th. His birthday.

He woke up excited. He received a few presents from his parents via the mail, throughout the day he got cards and small gifts from friends, he felt absolutely elated. In his innocent little mind, nothing could go wrong.

After his last class, he found himself hurrying along to get back to his dorm. He was gifted some new art supplies that he was dying to try out. He already knew which species of squirrel he was going to attempt to draw. He was especially excited because most of his drawings were black and white, but he was going to attempt some color with this one.

He was nearly racing through the halls when he was suddenly grabbed and pulled aside.

He yelped and struggled as he found himself in a dark broom closet. He blindly pulled out his wand but his fight or flight instincts died down when someone cast a lumos and it was revealed he was in the broom closet with Remus and Sirius.

He sighed and put his wand away. “What the hell are you two doing? You scared the daylights out of me.”

Remus raised an eyebrow. “Really, James? What are we doing? This situation doesn’t feel at all familiar to you?”

James thought a moment and his confused expression changed to a coy and embarrassed one. “Oh.” Remus was referring to all the times James had pulled him into broom closets. “Well what are we doing here?”

Sirius nearly facepalmed. “You can’t be serious.”

“You’re Sirius.” James threw back, pretty proud of himself for that one.

“Have you already forgotten our promise to repay you for all the teasing and generous orgasms you’ve brought upon us?” Remus decided to ignore James’ pun, even though he also thought it was hilarious to make fun of Sirius’ name.

James blushed darkly and looked away. “Oh. That.”

James was still sitting on the ground from when he had been pulled in. Sirius and Remus were about half a meter away, standing above him. Someone’s wand was laying on a shelf, still casting the lumos to keep the closet lit.

“But, it’s my birthday.” James tried to pull out the only excuse he had. “You have to be nice to me.”

Remus rolled his eyes. “I do recall you having absolutely no mercy on mine! Might I remind you that I was pulled into three broom closets, given ten hickeys, none of which were on my neck, and I was teased to near orgasm three times. One of those times you told me you would let me cum if I could sing the entirety of happy birthday without moaning, which I couldn’t!”

James gave a sly smile at the memory. “Oh yea.”

Sirius’ eyes widened. “You didn’t tell me he did all that!”

“He’s absolutely terrible! But now that he has no control, he’s nervous. Finally, it’s our turn.”

James squirmed. “I-I’m sorry. But in all fairness, I knew you’d cum that night. Sirius told me what he wanted to do for you. So, I thought it would be fun to get you all wound up for it.”

Sirius raised an eyebrow. “Oh, well thank you James. Remus, I really don’t see what your problem is. James is an angel.” He joked.

Remus glared and then got a devious expression on his face. “How about I demonstrate James usually treats me after pulling me into a broom closet, then you can tell me how angelic he is?”

James’ eyes widened. “No! Please, I’m sorry.” He saw and heard how desperate he had made Remus, he didn’t want that done to himself.

Sirius ignored James and nodded. “Alright, let’s see.”

Remus walked over to James and helped the boy into his feet. “May I?” He wasn’t going to do anything without permission.

James knew he was going to hate it, but at the same time, he absolutely wanted it. He blushed and mumbled, “Yes.”

With that, James was pushed back into the wall and his hands were pinned above his head. He squirmed but knew he wasn’t getting out of it.

Remus pulled out his wand and cast a quick spell to bind James’ hands to the wall. Again, James struggled to see if he could get out of it. He couldn’t. He let out a frustrated huff and watched a smirk grow on Remus’ face as he sank to his knees.

His shirt was untucked and his pants were shifted to reveal his left hip. He let out a whimper when soft kisses were placed so close to his growing erection. Kisses turned to nips and James bit his lip. He looked up at Sirius with a blush and parted lips, soft breaths could he heard as he was starting to pant a bit.

Sirius watched with his jaw dropped. “You really did all this to poor Remus?”

James was about to respond, when he felt lips ghost over his bulge as Remus traveled across body to his other hip. He let out a soft cry and squirmed. “Hey! I only did that onc- well ..... a couple of times.” He confessed. He looked back up at Sirius to answer his question. “Yes, mm. I did. But I can’t help it, it’s fun.” He squirmed again, “At least it’s fun not being on the receiving end.”

Remus left two more hickeys on James’ other hip before pulling back a moment.

“S-See, there. That’s all I did.” James was trying to get just a bit of mercy from the boy.

He heard a laugh erupt from between his legs and looked down to see Remus inching his hand towards James’ bulge.

“What’s so funny?”

“It’s funny that you honestly believe I might let you off that easy. No, James. You’re going to be here for a while.” Remus said as he finally grabbed the bulge that had been waiting for him.

James let out a strangled moan at the feeling. “What else are you going to do to me?” He felt his inner thighs tremble a bit.

“I plan to undress you as much as I can. Make you moan, squirm, but I’ll let you cum. It is your birthday, after all.”

Sirius felt like he was in a trance. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the two in front of him. He then blinked a few times and shook his head, trying to clear his head so he could voice his thoughts. “I want to help.” Although the sight was lovely, Sirius was a very hands-on type of person.

Remus looked back at him with a sly smirk. “Of course, come along. I do believe you called giving James his first blowjob.” He offered.

James’ eyes widened and flickered between the two in surprise. He shifted his hips and his cheeks went dark red.

“And I’m certain you can make it last a while, we don’t want him getting off too soon. He deserves to suffer a bit.” Remus added.

Sirius grew a wily smirk and stepped forward. “Of course.”

James’ jaw dropped as he watched Sirius stand before him and then slowly sink to his knees. Something about the way he sank down made James squirm.

Sirius undid James’ pants and shifted them to try and pull James’ length put, until he was stopped by a shaky, “Wait.” He paused and looked up at James.

Neither boy moved an inch until James spoke. “Sorry, I. I’m just. I’m nervous. No one’s ever seen me, bare. Before.” He was mostly worried that he was hideous compared to other men or that something about him would be strange or repulsive. He wasn’t even sure where such an insecurity came from other than lack of experience.

“James. I’ve seen many cocks in my day. Big, small, fat, thin, ugly, charming, all sorts. But no matter what, each one of those cocks has been inside of me one way or another. I’m a whore, James. I’m not picky.” Sirius encouraged. It also got him a strange look from Remus, who knew he was a slut, but was still amused by what he heard.

James blinked a few times before slowly finding his voice. “O-Okay then. Go ahead. I trust you.”

Those words meant so much to Sirius.

James’ length was paler than the rest of him, it was more of a caramel color and his tip was same reddish-brown color of gingerbread. He was slightly above average, fairly thick, and had two visible veins.

“You look fucking delicious.” Sirius said, making James turn dark red before he nearly swallowed the boy whole.

James let out a shout and his body shook. If his hands hadn’t been bound above his head, he would have dropped to his knees from the pleasure. He let out a series of loud and pathetic moans as Sirius bobbed his head and hollowed his cheeks.

Sirius was having a grand time. He’d had enough practice that he was easily able to get James almost all the way in. He sucked and licked as what he could get in his mouth and he bobbed his head.

James was shaking against the wall. He pushed his hips forward, wanting more so badly, but at the same time, he was entirely overwhelmed. It was like being hit with a truck of pleasure. His body twisted and squirmed, his muscles trembled and his legs stiffened to hold him up. He tugged at his arms once more as he cried out for the two boys before him.

“Careful, Sirius. James has never had this before, he’s clearly overwhelmed.” Remus reminded.

Sirius glanced up and could tell how overwhelmed James was by the amount of pleasure that was coursing through him.

Even James knew that if he felt this much pleasure touching himself, he would probably start to lighten up. But he wasn’t touching himself, this was all Sirius and he wanted it. He wanted it so badly.

He felt Sirius start to go gentler and James let out a strangled, “No!” He threw his head back and writhed against the wall. “I want it! Please!”

Sirius raised an eyebrow and returned to his rough pace.

Even Remus was a bit surprised as he watched James shout and squirm.

James shifted his hips and his lips remained parted as he gasped for breath between his moans. All he could do to remedy the feeling was moan and tremble, but it provided no relief. His body had no idea how to handle the sheer amount of pleasure that rushed through his body. All he knew was that he wanted it, even if it overwhelmed him.

“Ah, it’s too much! I want it! Don’t stop!” He begged, needing more. His lower stomach was lit up with a burning pleasure and he almost wanted to try to escape it. It was too good, but he still needed more.

Sirius was on cloud nine. He loved the idea of overwhelming James’ innocent body with his mouth. And something about James still begging for it was really turning him on.

Remus raised a hand to unbutton James’ shirt. He opened it up and leaned forward, kissing up his neck.

James tilted his head to give Remus even more room. He felt like he had been hit by a train that was pushing him towards his orgasm at lightening speed.

Remus then moved his hands to trail up James’ shaking body. They stopped at his chest and the pads of his thumbs curiously brushed over his nipples.

James threw his head back and shouted, “Fuck!” In response. No one had ever touched him there before, not even himself.

He then stepped around Sirius and moved to stand between James and the wall. He kept his body a bit to the side so he wouldn’t be hit if James threw his head back again. He placed both hands by James’ chest and used his thumbs to play with his nipples. He leaned forward and placed kisses on the side of James’ neck.

“Oh fuck!” James sobbed out his words, entirely helpless to the way his body was tormented. His sweet music echoed through the dark, he carried helplessness in his tone and desire in his sound, but the way his body trembled was just as telling as his gentle cries. He had begun leaking into Sirius’ mouth. He could feel himself seeping out into his friend and that turned him on so much he felt like he was throbbing.

Remus smirked and looked down at Sirius. “Just listen to him, Sirius. So pathetic.” He watched James cry out again when Sirius hummed in agreement. The hum sent vibrations through James that only added to the pool of pleasure that he was drowning in.

With nothing to grab on to, James was stuck squirming around with clenched fists. He was completely ungrounded and he felt like he was drifting away in a sea of pleasure. At any moment, a wave could come in and he would finally drown.

He writhed and gently pushed his hips forward, offering himself up to Sirius as his back arched and offered his chest to Remus. He was at their mercy and he loved every second of it.

Suddenly, it all became far too much for him. The pleasure spiked and he nearly screamed. “Sirius! Remus! Too much! I’m gonna cum, please!” His muscles shook and his body twisted as he tried to escape the pleasure that coursed through his body.

His cries filled the broom closet as he was pushed closer and closer, teetering off the edge and only moments away from falling into his orgasm.

Until it all stopped.

James let out a high-pitched grunt and his hips bucked when suddenly, no one was touching him.

He looked down and found Sirius was sitting just out of his reach with a sinister smirk.

James gave him the most desperate eyes he could muster before turning to see Remus had his hands in his pockets, not touching James.

“No. No no no no no! Please, come on. Please touch me! Please! I promise I’ll never be mean to you guys again, just please touch me! Please!” He was desperate for any semblance of touch.

Remus let out a laugh. “Oh? So you can dish it out, but you can’t take it?”

James whined and pressed himself back against Remus’ body. “Please touch me. Remus, please. I’m so sorry. I’ll never tease you like this again, I swear it! Just please, make it better.”

His begging went straight between Remus’ legs. He bit his lip and wrapped his arms around James. He trailed one hand up to his chest and the other to his hip. He decided to have just a little bit more fun with James while he had him so wound up and needy. “Beg Sirius to lick you, and I’ll think about touching you again.”

James was broken and willing to do anything for pleasure. “Sirius please! Just lick me! You don’t even have to suck or anything, I just need your sinful tongue on me! You are the most tempting man I have ever met and I can’t resist any longer! Please, I need you! I need anything you’re willing to give to me! I just need something!” He was quite good at begging.

Sirius couldn’t say no even if he wanted to. He scooted a bit closer and placed his hands on the backs of James’ thighs. “How bad do you need it?”

“So bad! Please! I’ll do anything!”

“Anything?” Sirius teased.

“Yes! Fuck! I’ll do anything, I’ll give you anything you want, I just need it!”

“Like what?” He didn’t take their interaction seriously, but he was curious as to what Jame was willing to give up just to be licked.

“My virginity! Please, just give me this and it’s yours!”

Sirius’ eyes widened. The offered was absolutely irresistible. He nearly pounced on James and began to roughly lick at his tip.

James moaned out and his inner thighs trembled. He felt like he was still so close to the edge, but Sirius’ tongue was slowly inching him closer.

Remus was shocked by how easily James traded his virginity for an orgasm. He decided to try it out for himself. “Well, since you’ve trafficked your virginity to Sirius, I feel I should get something in exchange for my hands.”

“You can have my arse. Fuck! You can have it, just touch me!” James was very aware of what he was saying, but he couldn’t give a shit about it. He just needed to be touched.

Remus couldn’t resist the offer and he moved one hand to stroke James while the other went up to play with his nipples.

James let out a cry as he was jerked off into Sirius’ mouth. It was pushing him back to the edge. The edge where everything became so intense just before he fell into his orgasm. He craved that place. He needed to be there once again.

He stood there in the wake of the pleasure that overrode his system. He was trembling and moaning, begging as he finally reentered that beautiful state just before the fall.

He writhed and twisted, fighting through the paradise his body had been thrown in to. He called out the names of his friends among curses and pleas. He hit the edge of bliss and found himself entirely incoherent. His muscles trembled and he felt like he’d lost control. His back arched and he threw his head back, letting out a series of grunts and whines. He couldn’t stop shaking or making noise, it was all his body could do as Remus’ hand and Sirius’ tongue became his entire world.

Then, everything shattered.

Had his hands not been held up and bound by magic, he would have fallen to his knees. He let out a strangled cry and his body fell limp as he spilled into Sirius’ mouth. He let out a few small whimpers as he finished, his body going slack with a deep relaxation that sank into his bones and made him useless.

It took him a few moments to collect himself. He realized his back was pressed against the cool wall and Sirius and Remus were standing before him, looking as smug as ever.

He blinked a few times and a blush took over his face. “I-I’m sorry, Sirius, I forgot to warn you that I was close.”

He just had the best orgasm of his life and all he could think to do was apologize. Sirius couldn’t stop himself from cracking a smile and letting out a soft laugh. “It’s fine, I could tell.”

James shifted a bit against the wall and looked down to find his shirt still opened up and his pants had at some point fallen to his ankles. His blush deepened when he realized he was still on display and he looked away. “C-Can I, uh, are we done now?”

“Yes. I think we’ve tormented you enough for one night.” Remus responded.

“Then can you let me go now? I’m cold.”

“Oh.” Remus blinked a few times as if he had just remembered something. “Sorry, I was so distracted I forgot I had you tied up.” He pulled out his wand and lifted the charm off of James.

James gasped in surprise when he suddenly found himself on the floor. Apparently, the spell had been giving his body a bit of support in staying upright. His muscles hadn’t been ready to take on his full weight again, and his body fell as a result. He sat up and fixed his clothes, looking up at the two with an uncertain expression when he finished. “Well, uh. I suppose I’m going to go back to our dorm now.” He honestly wasn’t sure what he was meant to do after this. He was thankful for the pleasure, but somehow, he felt a bit empty. Like he had been used and dumped. It was a strange feeling that he hadn’t expected.

He briefly considered that maybe he wasn’t the kind of person who could handle friends with benefits, or whatever they were. He wasn’t quite certain.

He slowly got up off the floor and braced himself on the wall a moment.

Remus immediately saw the look on James’ face and he quickly became concerned. “What’s wrong?”

James looked up, not expecting either of them to recognize his despondent expression, and shrugged. “I honestly don’t know.”

Sirius stepped forward. “Was it not good?” He wanted to comfort James, but wasn’t sure how.

“It was. Really. It was the best orgasm I’ve ever had. I-I think it’s just those post-hormones, you know?” He didn’t know what was wrong with him, or why these strange feelings had suddenly gripped his heart, but they did.

Part of Remus didn’t believe James. Lucky, that part happened to make up about 95% of Remus. “Are you sure? You know you can talk to us.”

James nodded, “I’m sure.”

“Liar.” Sirius could be sweet and gentle, but at his core, he was bold. He knew James wasn’t being completely honest and he wasn’t going to let him get away with that.

James sighed. “Look, I really don’t know what’s wrong with me. I don’t know why I’m being like this, but I am.”

“How do you feel?” Remus asked. He was now fully committed to helping James resolve whatever this was. He and Sirius has both had extensive conversations about James. They always came to the same conclusion. Although they were truly and deeply in love with each other, they would likely always have a romantic desire for James. But perhaps they should have let James in on those conversations before taking such a sexual approach with him.

James stood there a moment, struggling to find his words. “I feel ..... bad. I feel empty, cold, used, abandoned, I don’t know. I feel alone.” He shrugged. “It isn’t your fault, really, it’s mine.” He took a deep breath and sighed. “I uh ..... I just. I don’t.” He tilted his head, trying to find the right words. “I don’t think that ..... I don’t think I’m the type of person who can-” He cut himself off, frustrated that he couldn’t find the right words. He gave up on sugarcoating it and blurted out what he had been struggling so much to say.

“I’m not sure that I can keep doing this. I don’t think I’m the kind of person who can have casual, emotionless sex. Not to say that it doesn’t mean something to me, it does, and that’s the problem.” He sighed, upset at himself. “I’m just a fuck. That’s all I am. But I’m not the kind of person who can be satisfied with that. I’m not good with one night stands, or casual sex, or friends with benefits, or whatever this is. I don’t even know what this is.” He let out a dry chuckle at how stupid he thought he sounded. “I just can’t do this anymore. You two are great, you really are. But I don’t think I’m as comfortable with meaningless sex as I thought I was. I care about you both, a lot, and I want to keep being friends. But I can’t be a body, I just feel used and alone. I need something more, something that I can’t expect you two give me. You both mean so much to me, but I know those feelings aren’t reciprocated. So I think it’s better I end this now while I haven’t gone too far.”

Sirius immediately felt like shit. “James ..... I had no idea you felt that way.” He was shocked to say the least. “I’m so sorry. We never meant to make you feel used, we only wanted you to feel good.”

It was then that they realized how selfish the whole endeavor was. Remus and Sirius had propositioned James to take away his innocence with no more gain to him than orgasms. Then, they would retreat into their little bubble of love while James was still sitting on the outside, waiting for them to decide to take even more of his innocence. They took and took something so precious, but gave nothing in return besides a few meaningless orgasms. Now, James was feeling empty, cold, alone, used, and abandoned. Because he was. They had done this to him. Although James said otherwise, it really was their fault.

Remus blinked a few times. “James, wait. Sirius and I haven’t been completely honest with you.” He couldn’t hold this back anymore. A confession like this could change everything. But if they let James walk out of this broom closet without confessing, things would still change. Either way, they would never be the same. They might as well end it honestly.

James looked up at them, a bit surprised. He felt a little better having explained his feelings. He stood up straight and his silence prompted Remus to explain himself.

“Sirius and I, long before we got together, both fancied you a bit. It was no secret when we got together that we both also had some feelings for you. Over the years, we’ve fallen deeper and deeper in love with each other. But our feelings for you haven’t gone anywhere. I love Sirius with all my heart, and I know he loves me the same, but I would also said that I might love you as well. Honestly, we’ll never see you the same way we see Peter. He’s like a little brother to us. But you, we’ll likely always want you in a romantic sense. We really should have told you from the beginning how we felt about you. But we didn’t even know you liked blokes until a few weeks ago when you told us you dated a guy in that game of Never Have I Ever. We never meant to hurt you, James. I’m so sorry. But this wasn’t meaningless for us either. I’m so sorry we made you think it was. We should have told you how we felt a long time ago.”

James stood there a moment, thinking over and processing what he had just been told. It was quite a lot. He bit his lip a moment before finally speaking up. “You’re telling me that although you’re both in love with each other, you both also have secretly fancied me for years, it might even be love, and I’m more to you two than just a fuck?”

Sirius couldn’t stay silent any longer. “James, even if we hadn’t fallen for you, you’re our best friend. Nothing between us will ever be meaningless. Fuck! I’m deeply in love with Remus, but I’m certain that I also love you in a romantic way. I’m so sorry for how selfish we’ve been. We took and took something so special from you, and you gave so freely to us, but we never gave you anything in return. That was wrong of us and I’m so sorry we made you feel this way. Dammit, we love you, James. We thought having you physically was the only way we’d ever have you, so we jumped at the chance. We didn’t even think for a second about how you might feel. We only thought of ourselves and that was wrong.” He took a deep breath. “If you want to end this, fine. That won’t be a problem. We can walk out of here and never speak of it again. We can keep being friends and move past it. But before we make a decision like that, I think it would be best that we talk about it to make sure there are no lose ends or regrets.”

James nodded. “You’re right. So. I understand that I wasn’t just a fuck, that you two may love me, but also love each other, and it wasn’t meaningless for any of us. That solves a lot of my issues. But now I have to ask, what are we? What is this? What are these feelings?” He scratched the back of his head and sat down on the floor. He had a feeling that would be there for a while. “The main reason I feel this way, is because I can’t handle meaningless sex. Even if it hadn’t really been meaningless, it felt like it. It felt meaningless. In the moment it would be so great, but then it would end, and you two would leave, and I would get left behind.” He looked away, a bit embarrassed and overcome by his own emotion. “I think that’s why I was so eager to pursue you two and dragging you into broom closets. I craved the feeling of not being so alone and I wanted to make it last longer.”

He let his confession linger in the air before continuing. “Now that I know you’re feelings, I’d really like to address them.” Remus and Sirius slowly joined him on the floor. This was a conversation they needed to have. “I can’t pretend I don’t feel something as well. I don’t quite know what it is, but something’s there. I know I’ve always thought you two were cute and charming in your own ways. But I never said anything because you two are just so perfect together. Saying something would ruin it all so I always just pushed everything aside. I think I’ve finally realized, through these past few weeks, that I really do want something more with you two. But I thought I could never have it, so I started feeling all shitty.”

Remus looked over at Sirius and he could tell that were both thinking the same thing. “James, feel free to say no, but I wouldn’t be opposed to trying something. I know it isn’t very conventional, but if we all three may love each other, then I see no reason as to why we shouldn’t try to be together. It won’t be easy, no relationship is, but if we can start being more open with each other it’ll be a hell of a lot easier than what we’ve been going through.”

“I was thinking the same thing.” Sirius agreed. “I know I love the both of you, Remus is starting to think he loves you, and you at least fancy the both of us. We might as well try.”

Again, James found himself realizing that a life filled with what-if’s and regrets wasn’t a life worth living. He didn’t want to mess up and lose his best friends, but something in his gut told him that this was right. That was enough for him. “I’d be willing to try as well. But what exactly would that make us?”

“Boyfriends.” Sirius offered with a shrug. It was the term that made the most sense.

James nodded. “Alright then. But, what about all the ..... mushy stuff?” He wasn’t sure what to call it. “All that relationship stuff that you two have been doing for years.”

Remus furrowed his eyebrows a moment before he realized what James was referring to. “You mean like spending time together, going on dates, and cuddling?” He was pretty amused that James referred to those activities as “mushy stuff”.

“Yea. That. All the gross stuff.” James confirmed.

Sirius let out a snort. “Don’t tell me you’re intimidated by a good cuddle.”

James physically recoiled. “Disgusting. That’s so intimate and warm.” He said that as if it were a bad thing.

“It’s no secret that you have intimacy issues, James. You’re shit at being physically vulnerable when you aren’t in control. We all know this. There’s nothing wrong with that and we can move as slowly as you want, but I would like to include you in those activities.” Remus responded.

James crossed his arms. “You aren’t wrong.” He wasn’t even sure why he was so defensive.

“Haven’t you been held before?” Sirius asked, expecting James to give some begrudging answer about how he was and it was mushy and gross.

Instead, James shrugged. “I assume my parent held me as a child because I couldn’t walk around myself. Unless hugs count, I haven’t been held since I was an infant.”

Remus just stared at him a moment. “I think we’ve just identified the root of your intimacy issues.” He then regained himself and spoke again on the matter at hand. “I want this to be real. I want us to be real boyfriends in a real relationship. Can we agree on that?”

Both Sirius and James agreed.

“How would you like to go about this? I just am uncertain about how I fit in. You both already know I’m not the best at initiating mushy stuff. Do I just hold one of your hands on the corridor and kiss you both goodnight, I don’t know how to do this.” James was absolutely riddled with doubt.

“We do what feels right.” Sirius offered. “If I have the sudden urge to hold your hand, I’ll do it. If I want to sit in Remus’ lap, I’ll do it. If I want to snog you silly, I’ll do it.”

No one had any protests and it was probably the best answer James could have hoped for.

“Right, then. We’re boyfriends now.” James said softly.

“Yes. And we’ll be completely honest from now on.” Remus added.

They all found themselves agreeing.

With that all resolved, they slowly exited the broom closet and headed towards their dorm.

James has his hands on his pockets, still nervous. Remus moved to lock arms with James and Sirius wrapped his arm around James’s shoulders.

They walked to the dorm with smug grins while James stared at the ground with a bright red face. Though he wouldn’t admit it, he loved the attention. He also loved how they made him feel loved.


	5. Orchid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orchid : a diverse family of flowering plants, with blooms that are often colourful and fragrant. Some breeds produce vanilla, but orchids overall are known to be popular aphrodisiacs.

The very next day, James was woken up by a barrage of kisses spread across his face. He squeezed his eyes shut and crinkled his nose before slowly opening his eyes to see Remus’ face right in front of him. He blushed and tilted his head. “Good morning.” He said softly. “What was that for?”

“Because I fancy you.” Remus responded with a wink.

James rolled over and closed his eyes again. “Goodnight.”

“Come on, get up or you’ll miss breakfast.”

James shook his head. “Too early. Time for sleep.”

Sirius’ voice appeared directly behind him. “James get u-“

James let out an undignified and girly screech, quickly sitting up and turning around to see Sirius laying behind him. “When did you get there?!”

“Ten seconds ago.” He responded through laughs.

“The hell? I didn’t even feel you get into bed behind me.” James was actually somewhat impressed by Sirius’ stealth.

“Remus never notices, till it’s too late.”

“Too late for what?” James questioned.

Sirius blinked at him a moment before realizing James wasn’t going to understand unless he explained. “Because I jump his bones, mate.”

James crinkled his nose. “Gross.” He was used to responding like that whenever Sirius and Remus discussed their sex life around him.

Remus raised an eyebrow. “Is it? That isn’t what you said in the broom closet last night.”

James’ face went dark red. “Shut up.” He pulled his duvet over his head.

“You’re so coy. It’s adorable.” Sirius said as he scooted closer to James, pressed up against the boy. “You’re so warm too. I’m sleeping in your bed tonight.”

James refused to move from his place under the duvet.

“Are you falling asleep?” Remus questioned, his suspicions confirmed when James didn’t move or respond. “It’s morning. Time to get up.” He crawled on top of James.

James let out a sigh. “Warm.” He commented. “Don’t move.”

James managed to weasel his way in to another hour of sleep before he woke up.

He spent the next two months like that. It was all full of hugs and kisses, nights out, walks around Hogwarts grounds, sleeping in each other’s beds, holding hands, snogging, and cuddling.

Cuddling was most foreign to James. Every time either of them tried to hold James, or sit on his lap, the boy would cringe a bit and slowly give in to the act. It was as if it surprised him every time. He wanted to be comfortable with it, but it was so strange and new. He enjoyed it. Once he sank into it, he never wanted it to end. But it always made him squirm at first.

James had never felt so loved in his life. It was exciting, new, and real. It was more than James could have ever dreamed of.

Before they knew it, June rolled around and it was time for final exams. 

Somehow, James was still a virgin even though Sirius and Remus taunted him constantly about the promises he made in the broom closet.

But as exams got closer and closer, James found himself delving further into his studies. He had ambitions of inventing potions just like his ancestors. He had business aspirations of using said invention to start up a company, sell it for a fortune, and keep enough stocks to secure a future for his family. He didn’t want to be some trust fund baby living off the money of his ancestors, he wanted to contribute to the wealth and do something that mattered.

He focused most of his studies on his Potions exam. But he was also interested in Charms and Herbology. He figured a good knowledge in both could contribute to his Potions skills.

Classes ended and they entered a study period. James spend nearly a week living in the library. He would wake up early, eat, go to the library, stay there all day, barely make it in time for dinner, and then he’d go to bed so he could start off the morning early once again.

Remus and Sirius knew it wasn’t healthy, even Peter expressed his concerns over James’ intense studying.

A few days before exams began, Remus and Sirius decided they’d had enough.

They both walked into the library and physically dragged James out.

James squirmed and protested as his boyfriends pulled him out. “Wait! I was almost finished, I just need to read one more chapter! Come on, I need to study. This isn’t funny. What could be so important that you’re pulling me away from my studies? You two know I never study, why stop me now?”

“Because you’re working yourself too hard.” Remus answered. “You haven’t had lunch in a week and you’ve been spending all your time in the library. If it didn’t close for the night you’d probably live there. You go to bed late and wake up early, it isn’t healthy and you can’t live like that. You need to take a break before you wear yourself out. You need to relax.”

James rolled his eyes and followed the two out of the library. He wanted to protest more, but he understood their concerns and part of him knew they were right.

He followed them and it took him a solid minute to realize they weren’t headed to their dorm. He was a bit confused, but he followed them anyways.

He ended up following them all the way to the Shrieking Shack. But when he entered, it looked completely different than how he remembered last seeing it. There were some lights strung up, a very plush-looking nest of pillows and blankets, some books, and some snacks.

“What’s all this?” He questioned.

“You need to relax, and we’re about to graduate, so we figured we’d make just a few more good memories in here.” Remus suggested with a shrug.

Sirius flopped down on the nest of pillows and blankets, looking up at James with a smirk. “Why don’t you come join me?”

“Why do I feel like you two have something planned that you aren’t telling me about?”

Sirius grinned. “Because we do. But if we told you about it, it would ruin the surprise.”

James looked at them both a bit suspiciously, before relenting and laying down by Sirius.

Sirius wrapped his arms around James, making the boy tense up a bit before relenting and giving in to the feeling.

Remus knelt down beside James and took a deep breath, obviously preparing to ask a serious question. “James, can I bugger your arse?”

“What?!” James squeaked out the word in shock. His cheeks went dark red and his eyes flickered between Remus and Sirius, trying to figure out if they were serious or not. When he realized they were, he squirmed a bit. “I-I don’t know. I trust you, I really do. It’s just, I ..... won’t that hurt?”

Remus let out a soft chuckle. “A little bit, at first. If you don’t want me to, I won’t. I was only offering.”

Sirius stepped in and spoke from experience. “Remus is a phenomenally patient man. He’ll very slowly and very carefully work you open. By the time he gets inside you, you’ll be ready. It’ll still be uncomfortable and a bit painful, but it won’t last very long.”

James found himself curling up and burying his face in Sirius’ chest. He rarely ever curled up to either of them, so it only served as evidence to show how embarrassed he was.

“We don’t have to. It was only a suggestion to help you relax.” Remus said.

“If it would make you feel better, I’ll hold you through it.” Sirius offered. “You can stay just like this in my arms and let Remus take care of you.”

That made James look up at Sirius with curious eyes. For some reason, the idea of being held through it made the idea of being taken seem significantly better. He blushed and seemed to think about it a moment. “I-I suppose.” That was as close to asking to be fucked as he could come.

Remus let a wild smirk take over his face as he crawled over James, letting his lips rest by his ear as he softly spoke, “Are you absolutely certain that you want this?”

James swallowed his nerves. “Yes.” He was laying face-down with the top half of his body resting on Sirius. His arms were curled up to grip Sirius’ shirt.

Remus pulled back and picked up a plush but somewhat firm pillow from the edge of the nest. “Lift your hips up, it’ll be easier if your hips are propped up on a pillow.”

He raised his arse as Remus slid a pillow under his waist. He laid back down and found he was nearly on his knees. He blushed and shifted at the position. It was new and vulnerable to him. But he trusted Remus and Sirius.

He took a deep yet shaky breath as Sirius began to gently stroke his back, trying to soothe him as Remus reached around and undid his pants.

Soon, James was showing off his small black underwear as Remus pulled his pants off.

“How scandalous, James. Your balls hardly fit in these.” Remus commented as a hand slowly slid up James’ inner thigh, his fingertips brushing against the offending patch of James’ balls that somewhat poked out. It wasn’t that the underwear was too tight, it was actually fairly loose, but the angle of James’ hips made the underwear ride up and expose him a bit.

James nearly let out a high-pitched and frantic whimper, but he managed to force it down to a low hum. He wanted to rock his hips back and persuade Remus to touch him more, but he already felt quite bashful by the hand between his thighs. Rather than rocking his hips back, he let his muscles shift under his skin, hardly moving an inch.

Remus caught the shift and he let a smirk take over. “It’s no secret that my sense of smell is much better than the average human’s. But have I ever told you just how good it is?”

His own arousal hushed James, so he shook his head instead of giving a verbal response.

Remus smirked. “I can smell every time you become aroused. Right now, I’ll bet your straining against that pillow. I can see your underwear has gotten tighter. I can smell the hormones radiating off of you. I can also smell the honey from your lotion, I can smell the berries you eat at nearly every meal, and I can smell the atmosphere of the forest that you so often venture out into. It’s burned into your skin, James. All of it. It’s so sweet and earthy. I don’t think you realize just how intoxicating you are.”

James shivered at the words spoken above him. He looked up at Sirius with wide and embarrassed eyes, almost looking for some kind of support. His blush deepened when the lad only smirked down at him. “O-Oh. I didn’t realize.” He was, in fact, straining against the pillow under him.

“I’m going to strip you the rest of the way, James.” Remus warned.

James appreciated the warning and took a deep breath as he felt hands on his hips. The touch tickled his skin as fingers slipped into his underwear and uncovered him to Remus.

His arse wasn’t particularly big, it was mostly muscle from Quidditch, and it was a bit paler than the rest of him. Still, it was darker than the tannest parts of the two boys that surrounded him.

Having his hips propped up felt strange. He was somehow aware that without his underwear, he was slightly open. Without them, and with the angle of his hips, his rear naturally fell slightly apart and it was morbidly embarrassing. Still, he hoped that if he didn’t comment on it, perhaps no one else would.

He felt Remus’s hands slide back up his legs and rest on his hips, his thumbs falling back to brush across James’ cheeks. “You look delicious, James. You even have a few freckles back here, too.” Remus growled as he lowered himself to lay between James’ legs. “Regulus was right when he said you look like peanut butter ice cream with chocolate sprinkles.” He reminded the two of the pickup-line used long ago. “I want a taste.”

James’ eyes widened as he realized Remus wasn’t just going to fuck him. He squirmed slightly and let out a short and sudden hum when he realized he was rubbing against the pillow when he moved his hips. He looked up at Sirius yet again with flustered and coy eyes.

Sirius had the audacity to chuckle at him. “Don’t look at me for help James, I’m only here to hold you through it. Just enjoy it.”

James opted to turn his head to the side, rest his cheek on Sirius’ chest and stare at the wall while Remus used his thumbs to pull him apart. He tensed up a bit and heard a chuckle from between his legs. “Let me help you relax, James.”

His lips parted in shock and his back arched slightly when he felt the tip of a tongue slowly drag across his balls. “Remus.” He whispered the name and shifted once more. Somehow, just the smallest touch lit his body up and made him want to squirm and mewl. He tried to hold it back.

The tongue dragged on, making little shapes and patterns that James’ brain was too preoccupied to figure out. He found himself rocking his hips back onto Remus’ tongue and he briefly wondered how long he had been doing that for.

He then felt the tongue travel up and his eyes widened in a mix of panic and chagrin as it softly brushed over his opening. He let out a soft noise mixed in with his exhale. He didn’t expect the tongue to feel good there.

He felt the tongue swirl around his muscle before drifting back down to make patterns on his balls again. It took only about fifteen seconds before James was subconsciously rocking his hips back in a silent plea for more. He bit his lip and tilted his head back some, enjoying the feeling of being licked so teasingly.

“Already desperate? You really are something else, Potter.” Sirius commented as he watched James rub himself against Remus’ tongue.

James wanted to make his rebuttal, but he was chided by the feeling of Remus’ tongue gliding back up to his entrance. All he could do was look up at Sirius and let out a few soft whimpers.

Remus let the tip of his tongue rest on James’ entrance before slowly stroking over it, wanting the boy to give in to the pleasure and relax before he tries anything penetrative.

James squirmed at the feeling of where Remus’ tongue was about to go. He let himself be licked at and he squirmed a bit in response. It only took a few licks for whines and whimpers to fall from his mouth. He let out a soft moan when Remus dared to let the tip of his tongue sink into James. He had somehow become excited and sensitive to the other’s attention. Rather than discomfort, he felt nerves lighting up that he didn’t even know were there. He let out a soft cry and arched his back, which only exposed himself further to Remus. He felt the tongue lapping at his rim and he found himself gasping for breath. He tried to close his eyes and relax, but after only a few breaths he realized he’d begun whimpering on each exhale. He wanted to give some form of protest but his hips were already moving of their own accord, rocking back onto Remus’ tongue and he couldn’t stop himself.

“Fuck, Remus!” His voice had become whiny and needy. His thighs started to shake as his body began to want even more from the tongue that tormented him.

“What do you want, James?” Sirius questioned, knowing James would say something that he would normally find absolutely mortifying.

“I want more!” James cried.

Remus was eager to comply. James’ body had given in to the pleasure and he was able to slide his tongue in a bit deeper. He also didn’t have to keep his tongue pointed to slide it in as James had loosened up a bit. His body wanted it so badly. Humans were designed to fight pain, but never to fight what feels good. Remus knew it would only be a matter of time before James’ body gave in, and it did.

He was whining and pushing his hips back, trying to take Remus in even further. The deeper Remus got, the more nerves James found in himself. Any pretense of shame had left him. All that remained was a raw desire that clawed inside of him, aching to be satisfied.

He was nearly fucking himself on Remus’ tongue. He was panting, letting out every needy little noise that overcame him, frantically moving his hips to try to get more. “I need it, Remus! Please!” He was absolutely broken, a slave for the tongue inside of him, crying for pleasure.

Sirius’ breath was stolen at the sight of such a coy and composed lad giving in to desire, begging for the pleasures of the flesh. All he could do was hold James’ trembling form and consider himself lucky to witness such an earthly scene.

Remus was absolutely entranced by the view of James’ hips nearly riding his tongue to paradise. But even if he closed his eyes, he couldn’t escape James’ obscene little noises that mingled with pants and pleas. His senses were flooded with James and he was drowning in it. The only think keeping him afloat was the occasional eye contact he and Sirius made. Both in awe by the display before them, seeing the way James decomposed into an animal who craved carnality.

James let out the most desperate cry he could manage and demanded more. He was no longer asking or begging, he was commanding. He knew what he wanted, cast aside his shame, and demanded that he have it. It was beautiful.

Remus gave in to every demand. Pressing his face against James and letting his tongue delve into the warmth that called him forward. Though he hadn’t yet realized it, he himself was just as ruined as James, in thrall to the other’s every desire. He couldn’t relent even if he wanted to. He could only give James more.

James let out a cry, his hips and inner thighs beginning to quiver from the pleasure. He was panting, letting out overwhelmed moans on every exhale. His hands gripped Sirius’ shirt and nearly clawed at him. James was absolutely desperate for escape from this prison of bliss. His body was entirely overcome and yet he knew it wouldn’t be enough to make him come. He needed something more. He squirmed and finally faced his hesitations. “I need more, dammit! Please!” His voice changed from commanding to desperate and mournful, “Use your fingers!” He almost sobbed out his request.

Remus was taken aback and his tongue froze from where it was almost completely inside of James. He slowly slipped it the rest of the way in before letting it slide back out. “Are you certain?”

“Yes, I need it.” Though his voice was but a soft whisper, James was growing frustrated. He had never experienced such physical need before. He knew only Remus could remedy it, and he needed the cure.

“Okay.” Remus responded. He sat up and let a small smirk take over his face. “I’ve been looking around at different spellbooks. I’ve found some very interesting things, James. For example, did you know they make spellbooks detailing sex magic?”

James’ eyes widened and he squirmed a bit. “W-What?”

“Sex magic.” Sirius repeated. “Me and Remus have been experimenting a bit. We wanted to get it right before we showed you. We’ve gotten very good at it.”

James let out a soft whimper. “That isn’t very fair, is it?”

Remus let out a chuckle. “Oh, are you intimidated? James Potter, master Seeker, Head Boy, Prefect, of one of the richest families in the wizarding world, descendant of genius inventors. Intimidated by sex magic? Undone by some werewolf’s tongue? That’s absolutely pathetic.”

James shivered and nuzzled his face into Sirius’ chest. “I love you. I love the both of you. R-Remus, please.” He tilted his hips back, offering himself up to Remus like a sacrifice in exchange for a blessing.

In response, Remus mumbled a spell that James didn’t recognize in the slightest. He bit his lip and didn’t feel any different than before. It wasn’t until the tip of a finger brushed against his hole that he realized what the spell did. Remus’ fingers were wet with something incredibly warm.

The first finger entered with almost no resistance or discomfort. James was whimpering in a matter of seconds, and after only a few moments, he was shamelessly rocking back onto the finger. “Give me more!”

Remus obeyed, letting a second slicked finger enter James. It was slightly uncomfortable but he got used to it after a few thrusts.

James’ form was wracked with shivers as he clung to Sirius. He was slightly surprised by how easy it was for Remus to get his fingers in him. The more he thought about it, the more he blushed. He had been licked open, loosened, wet, and now he was being fingered to stretch out even more for Remus’ cock. He let out a whine and buried his face in Sirius’ chest.

“Don’t get embarrassed now, James. We’re hardly halfway done.” Remus said smugly. “Just another moment and I’ll work my third finger in. Then, I want to show you something amazing.” He promised.

James let out sobs that were high-pitched compared to his usual speaking voice. He couldn’t help but to move his hips back, aching for more. His own length was throbbing for release, but it felt too good for him to ever wish that the torture be rushed. It was as sweet and overpowering as pure vanilla.

Remus let a third finger slowly work it’s way into James.

Now, James felt the stretch. But it was minor and he was back to moaning and whimpering only a few moments later.

“Now, have you ever heard of a prostate?” Remus asked teasingly.

Of course James knew what it was. Medically speaking and in a more sexual manner. He, however, had never touched himself back there before and never realized how good it feels. “Y-Yes. I know what it is.”

Remus licked his lips. “Have you ever touched it?”

“N-No.” James squeaked out his response.

“Oh? Let me fix that for you.” Remus’ touched became calculated. He was no longer just fingering James, his fingers searched and pressed at different spots, searching for the one that would make James weak.

Sirius’ hands on his back soothed him, massaging and stroking his cares away. Feeling the way his muscles shifted and his back arched. Remus’ fingers felt around inside of him, seeking, hunting. James was nothing more than meek prey in the midst of two carnivores who we’re slowly wearing him down.

His weak and hapless body could do nothing more than quiver and plea for more.

Until, Remus finally found the spot. It only took him a few seconds before he pressed against a spot that felt a bit spongier than the rest of him. The moment he pressed onto the spot, James let out a howl. It was the most animalistic thing they had ever seen the relaxed and sweet man do. It didn’t take a genius to realize that the pleasures of the flesh were James’ true weakness.

He clawed at Sirius’ shirt, gripping it and crying out against his chest while his back sharply arched. “Moony!” He cried.

Remus froze a moment. Not even Sirius called him that during sex. “You’re absolutely obscene.” He said before letting his fingers pull back until only his fingertips remained inside of his lover. Then, he slammed them back into James.

The feeling of his prostate being hit so hard was punishingly sweet. “Moony!” His voice had almost become a scream. He was gasping for breath and his body shook and squirming at the overpowering pleasure that coursed through his veins. Now he was using the nickname on purpose. He thought it was a bit amusing.

Remus attacked James’ weak spot until the lad was a howling and writhing mess. Still, he managed to force “Moony” out as much as possible in the midst of his unintelligible cries. He even got “Padfoot” out a few times. He could feel Sirius momentarily stop breathing under him from the shock of hearing his innocent nickname being used in such a vulgar manner.

James hoped to train them like Pavlov dogs. He wanted them to get flustered each time he called them by their nicknames.

He whined when Remus’ fingers left his body and he was left feeling empty and wanting. “No, get back in me.” He demanded.

Remus rolled his eyes. “As you wish.”

After some shuffling behind him, James felt the tip of Remus’ cock press against his opening. He let out an undignified squeak in response and his cheeks went red as he felt the tip slowly press into him. Sirius’ hands gently soothed his back, helping him stay relaxed as he took the other boy in. There wasn’t much of a stretch until Remus was a little over halfway there.

James winced and Remus froze.

“Are you alright.” Remus asked. He was struggling a bit to stay composed. James was warm, wet, and gripping him so tightly. It felt phenomenal, but after years of having almost silent sex with Sirius in their dorm, he was amazing at holding his composure.

“Y-Yes. It’s just, uh. You’re big.” He didn’t know how else to explain it and it was absolutely mortifying for him to try and put it to words. He held on to Sirius for comfort as hands continued to soothe him into staying relaxed.

“Take a deep breath in.” Remus instructed.

James obeyed and as he took a slow breath in, Remus gently slid into him. He got almost all the way before James clamped down on him involuntarily.

James let out a whimper and Remus’ eyes rolled back.

Sirius slid down even further so James’ head rested on his chest rather than his stomach. He tilted his head down and placed soft kisses everywhere he could reach, making James crack a soft smile. “I hate when you do that, Padfoot. Always makes me smile.”

“Then I think you might not actually hate it.” Sirius responded with a chuckle. “Relax for me, James. He’s almost all the way in.”

James shifted a bit and found everything had become much more bearable. “Okay, Moony. Go on.” He took another slow and deep breath.

Remus gently slid in the rest of the way before James even finished his breath. He paused again and let James grow used to the stretch and discomfort.

James blushed darkly and looked everywhere except Sirius’ eyes. “You’re big.” His voice was broken and small. He shifted a bit and then buried his face into Sirius’ shoulder. He took in the familiar scent and closed his eyes, relaxing and accepting the length inside of him. He’d never felt so full before.

James wasn’t completely oblivious about sex. Though he’d never participated, he did know some things about it. He knew that it was unlikely penetration would be enough to make him cum. But he was mostly excited about the pleasure leading up to his orgasm. He knew they would take care of him.

“You can move, Moony. Just. Be gentle.” He spoke softly and with dark red cheeks. 

“Of course, James.” Remus said faintly, gently moving his hips back and forth. His hips rocked only a few inches back and forth, slowly.

James relaxed a bit more and let out a soft moan as a light pleasure took over his bottom half. He let sweet mewls and squirmed a bit after a few moments allowed him to grow used to the movements, letting it eventually become quite pleasurable.

“Oh, you’re so lovely, James. Even now, so innocent and divine.” Sirius spoke in his charming tone. “I don’t know what we did you deserve you, angel.”

James let out a quiet sob and his back arched slightly. “Sh-Shut up, Padfoot.” It was terribly embarrassing to be complemented like that.

Remus allowed himself to pull back enough so only his tip remained, them pushed all the way back in. He was still gentle, but he had picked up the pace as James grew used to it.

James didn’t know what had come over him, but he let out a loud yet dulcet moan. His voice was honeyed over with the pleasure that washed over him in warm waves. He couldn’t hold back his moans even if he wanted to. He was loud and needing, hardly able to think of anything but the sinful things Remus did to him.

The pace picked up once more and Remus let go a bit. He eased up on his self-control and hunched over a bit. He knew it was only a matter of time before his pace got a bit rough. He wouldn’t let himself do anything that might hurt James. But he wanted to overwhelm him with something golden and good.

James let out a soft cry, his back arching further. He was momentarily abashed to realize that his body wanted to bend over and invite Remus in. He felt the muscles in his thighs and lower stomach start to tremble already. He was shy about how easy it was to get a response from his body. The other two were much more composed than him.

Soon enough, Remus was going as fast and hard as he would allow himself for James’ first time. He called out and tilted his head back, basking in the beauty of the lad under him.

“Moony!” James cried the name over and over, repeating it, and occasionally interrupting himself with curses and unintelligible groans. Everything had spiked for him. He felt like he was at the height of pleasure and was drifting aimlessly in a sea of it, floating closer and closer to the edge. He writhed as his muscles failed him, each slowly giving in to the trembling that took him over.

Sirius was straining for release. He snaked his own hand into his pants and began to get himself off as he watched the lad laying on his chest get fucked. It was absolutely gorgeous to see them go at it like shameless animals. Of course, James still somehow managed to be sweet and coy, even after giving in to pleasure and being ravaged by the animal that was Remus. His own soft noises joined the chorus.

Remus was getting pushed closer and closer. Knowing he was taking James’ virginity, hearing the moans of his boyfriends, and the sound of James crying out “Moony” was becoming all too much for him. He panted and began to move his hips faster. He refused to go any harder, but the quickened pace made him feel like he was on fire. He was chasing his orgasm, sprinting towards it as fast as he could and the fire in his lower abdomen was only urging him to go faster. He needed it more than what words could describe.

James felt the same. His cries grew louder and his body became more frantic as it writhed and shook. He could hardly keep up with Remus’ pace and opted to lay there and try to cope with what he was given. He felt like his pleasure plateaued and he wasn’t surprised. He knew penetration would only do so much. Until Sirius had to make it worse.

He shifted his knee under James’ stomach and used it to hold the pillow that lifted up his hips.

While Remus thrusted into him, James had been rocking the pillow as his body was pushed forward. With Sirius’ knee keeping it still, James was now rubbing against the pillow with each thrust.

The arch of his back sharpened and he let out a loud and honeyed moan. He was entirely overwhelmed by the added pleasure. He cried out the nicknames of his boyfriend and scratched at the fabric of Sirius’ shirt. He pressed his face into his boyfriend’s shoulder and called out as he was overcome.

Sirius’ own pace had become brutal. He wasted no time in chasing after his orgasm, closing his eyes and holding James as he enjoyed himself.

Suddenly, Remus’ grunts became feverish as he could feel he was on the edge of pleasure. He went faster and faster, his hips stuttering and shaking as he tried to reach his end. He had no composure and completely lost himself in the feeling. He was thunderous, wild, fervid. A cry gave at his final gasp, and he lost himself.

James’ face went dark red as he felt something spill into him. He whimpered against Sirius’ chest and squirmed at the feeling. It was like a strange tickle deep inside of him.

As Remus pulled out, James made the mistake of taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

He heard a deep chuckle behind him, “Certainly you didn’t think I’d be over that easy.” Remus teased.

It was as if he and Sirius had already planned it. James was snatched up by Remus, brought to his knees and made to straddle Sirius’ chest. Sirius grabbed his hips and pulled him closer, taking him into his mouth.

Just as James let out a cry from being captured in something so overwhelmingly warm and wet, two of Remus’ fingers entered behind him. It took a moment of searching, but once Remus rediscovered the spot that made James weak, he rubbed it mercilessly.

James let out unintelligible noises that were just shy of shouting. He trembled and hunched over as he was over come by a powerful pleasure. He managed to last all of ten seconds before he was completely undone and spilled into Sirius’ mouth.

He weakly whimpered through his orgasm, his voice raising to a soft and sharp cry when Sirius hummed against him due to finishing in his own hand.

When Sirius pulled away, James fell onto his side, useless. He laid there and tried to calm his quivering muscles. He’d never experienced something so powerful before.

Remus was quick to lay beside him and pull him close.

Sirius, the only clothed one, decided it best to strip and then join them on their nest of pillows and blankets.

Once James had calmed himself down, he softly asked, “Are we going to spend the night here?”

“Might as well. We have food for the morning, no classes, exams haven’t begun yet, and it’s comfy.” Sirius pointed out.

Remus gave a shrug, “I’m down.”

There was a moment’s silence before James’ soft voice spoke once more. “I love you both.” He was still embarrassed to say it, but he meant it.

“I love you the both of you.” Remus responded.

“The feeling’s mutual.” Sirius said cooly, making James chuckle.

So, the three spend the night in the Shrieking Shack, happy that they had made one last memory there.


	6. Angel White Lilac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel White Lilac : a type of lilac with an intense fragrance, glows in the moonlight.

James wouldn’t say that Peter ditched them for his girlfriend, even though they tease Peter about it relentlessly.

What really happened, was that after graduating from Hogwarts, Peter and his girlfriend got a flat together. Sirius, Remus, and James decided it only made sense that they do the same.

It wasn’t anything expensive or lavish. It had two bedrooms, one bathroom, a sitting room, and a kitchen. It was small, quaint, and it was just outside of Hogsmeade.

Sirius got his dream job working for the Department of Magical Sports and Games in the Ministry. He figured that if he was meant to work, he might as well have fun. He loved sports and he knew that the department didn’t actually do too much beyond organizing matches and tournaments, making merchandise for the teams, inspecting equipment for safety, and refereeing. He mostly sat around in an office and hung out with his coworkers and occasionally he went to referee a game. He really loved his job.

Remus wanted do to a little bit more than that. He ended up becoming an editor for The Daily Prophet. He enjoyed writing and it was a job that he could work partially from home, meaning he didn’t have to be out during and around full moons.

James immediately knew what he wanted to do. The Potter family has a history of inventing potions and selling the companies off for profit. It was how they made their riches. James wanted more than that. He knew he likely wouldn’t invent a potion, but he wanted to create a more direct connection to what his ancestors had done. He bought stocks in the old companies his family had sold. They started off small, but slowly, he bought more and more. Stocks, shares, eventually his percentages were so great that he was given minor board positions. He didn’t really mean to get into business, it just sort of happened.

Because of the added stress, he’s started returning to nature again and again. Since they lived just by a forest, he found himself going out there all the time. He sat by little streams, with trees, among animals, in little shelters made by rocks and fallen trees, he made his own paths, sang with birds, and basked in the sun with flowers. It refreshed him, in a way, like hitting a reset button. He usually went out there alone, but one summer afternoon, Sirius and Remus insisted on joining him.

They didn’t understand what he did out there all day, so he showed them.

He took them off the paths made by man and showed them where the animals hid.

The experience was almost overwhelming.

He displayed the dances of the wind and crooned with the birds. He showed them his little meadow hiding in the trees, and there he shone with the sun.

It was powerful to see someone so beautiful revel in all the glory of nature. Watching the trees move to set the scene as the birds made seraphic noise, the paths of foxes and hares steering him to stumble upon edible berries, the thoughtlessness of butterflies as they trusted and landed on him, streams flowed to him, rocks held him steady as he climbed, roots took care in not tripping him, he revealed his connection to the flowers as they laid together, basking in the sun and letting his golden skin shine like a carefully sculpted piece of art.

He loved nature just as nature loved him. Their bond was intimate and romantic. He had a certain power over nature, and it was devoted to him. The world around him bent to his will and gave in to his every whim. The earthy scene before them made them certain that James was nothing less than divine. He was something pure, ambrosial, and untouchable. Like a piece of art that one could only see but never touch, kept behind glass so the sordid hands of man can never taint it.

Sirius and Remus were almost jealous of the love-affair between James and the earth. How rapturous and angelic the scenery made him. They wanted nothing more than to taint him. There was something alluring in the idea of deflowering something so precious and sacred. Something that they couldn’t resist.

“How about I ride you, tonight?” Sirius’ voice was a bullet that pierced the innocent fun James had enveloped himself in.

James blushed and blinked a few times in surprise. “Pardon?”

“I. Want. To. Ride. You. Tonight.”

He looked away. “I-I understand that. It was just unexpected.”

It had been four months since he gave himself to Remus, and though he was constantly teased about it, he hadn’t given himself to Sirius yet. They’d laid together many times since then, and James was a lot less insecure about himself, but he was still nervous doing something so intimate for the first time.

“It won’t hurt.” Remus pointed out.

James nodded. “I know. I’m just coy I s’pose.”

“I’ll bet I could ride that coyness away.” Sirius offered.

James’ cheeks darkened to red. “You’re absolutely terrible!”

“But you want it, don’t you?”

“Of course I do! I’ll always want you. I’ll always want the both of you.”

“So why deny yourself if you want it?”

“Padfoot, I understand you’re a dog, but even you must be aware that the forest is a terribly inappropriate place to have this conversation.”

A shiver ran through Sirius. Four months of being referred to as “Padfoot” during sex had really done a number on him. “You did that on purpose. You called me Padfoot.” A smirk took over his face. “If you wanted to skip the conversation and get right to the fun, you only had to say so, angel.”

Two months of Sirius and Remus calling him angel during sex made him sit right up at the nickname. “Why do you call me that?” He asked as he reached into his pocket and pulled out some blackberries he had picked off a bush earlier.

Remus raised an eyebrow. “Do you really not get it? Certainly you’ve noticed how becoming a deer changed you. You’re always eating fruits and vegetables, always out in nature, you have such an amazing connection with it, it looks so natural and wondrous, innocent and cute. You’re like our little angel.”

James crosses his arms. “I am not!” His lips and fingertips were now stained a reddish-pink from the blackberries.

“I love the way berries stain your lips. It’s so pretty and messy.” Sirius commented as he stared at James’ mouth. “Let me clean it up.” He offered as he leaned closer.

James blinked in surprise but did nothing to stop Sirius from kissing him. He let his eyes close and then felt Sirius take his bottom lip into his mouth, giving gentle licks and nipping at it to clean off the stains.

When Sirius pulled away, James’ cheeks had dusted over with a light pink. “Am I all clean, now?”

Remus used a finger to turn James’ jaw to face him and he shook his head. “No, just a few more spots. Let me get that for you.”

James rolled his eyes but leaned into the kiss anyways. He closed his eyes and let Remus’ tongue tease as his skin. He couldn’t stop a small smile from spreading across his face from how cute Remus and Sirius were being.

When Remus pulled away, James couldn’t help but to comment, “You two are just puppies. You really are.” He often teased them about being part-canine in their own ways.

“We are not. We’re predators.” Sirius insisted.

James couldn’t stop himself from letting out a laugh. “Sirius, shut the fuck up. You’re absolutely precious.”

Sirius found himself in a strange mix of flattered and offended.

“You do realize you’re the most adorable person here?” It was as if Mother Nature intended to prove Remus’ point by sending a butterfly to land on James’ nose.

Though it didn’t help his case, James didn’t dare to move, speak, or even breathe too hard. He refused to scare the butterfly away and ruin the moment. He loved butterflies and considered it an honor that it would land on him.

His boyfriends watched him with raised eyebrows as Remus’ point was proved.

The butterfly eventually flew away and a huge grin spread on James’ face. “It liked me!”

Sirius seemed as if he was fighting back a groan. “This is exactly what we’re talking about! You’re precious, James! Even nature loves you! You’re an angel! Let me ride you, angel!” It was frustrating how he was oblivious to their point.

James blushed and looked away. “I-I. I.” He searched among meaningless syllables for words to form. “I want to.” He blurted out the most basic truth. “I really want to. But I’m nervous about doing something new.”

“Is there anything we could do to make you feel better about it?” Remus asked.

James tilted his head. “I just. I don’t know.” He did know, it was just embarrassing to admit. “Don’t laugh at me, but, I need you to be gentle. I need to do it somewhere I feel comfortable and safe.”

Remus couldn’t stop a small smirk from spreading across his face. “James, you’ve described the forest as being like that at least three times this week.”

“Wh-I! I would never! I would never insinuate that we defile such a precious place!”

Sirius rolled his eyes. “But it’s cool that I defile your precious body?”

James could only stare in response.

“I’m down to fuck in the woods, James. But this won’t be defilement. Nothing involving your body could ever be described using such negative words. Absolutely nothing.” Remus was firm in his tone. “You’re too lovely for such an ugly word.”

His blush darkened and he dared to look at Sirius for help.

Sirius let out a laugh. “I’d hate to gang up on you, but I agree with Remus. I’ll do it right here, right now, while you’re in your little meadow of flowers. Really, I think you’d only look more lovely doing it surrounded by flowers.” He spoke so casually, but knew James was nervous and shy. “Just say yes, angel. Don’t be embarrassed, all you have to do it say yes.”

He seemed to think it over a few seconds before he nodded softly. “I-okay. Yes.” No matter how abashed it made him feel, he wanted it.

Sirius crawled over James, making the boy lie back down in the flowers. He licked his lips like a hungry animal, leaning down to feast on James’ neck.

James found himself with his head tilted back, eyes closed, lips parted, and his back slightly arched. He felt like he could stay there forever. The cool earth holding him to the hot mouth that pulled small noises from his throat. It was almost relaxing if it weren’t for the excitement bubbling inside him.

He reached over and let his fingers card through Sirius’ hair before gripping it slightly. Much to Sirius’ shame, it’d recently been discovered that he liked having his hair pulled. Before James could do that, Sirius nipped his neck and mumbled a threat. “If you pull, I swear, you’ll regret it.”

James knew to take Sirius’ threats seriously, so he didn’t pull. But Remus did.

Sirius let out a soft moan before a growl took over his voice. He pressed his face further against James’ skin and let his lips part for his teeth to gently scrape and softly nip.

James began to squirm at the small spikes in pleasure that Sirius left across his skin. “Sirius! It wasn’t me, it was Remus!”

Sirius pulled away a moment to mutter, “Don’t care.” His fingers hurried to unbutton and open James’ soft and almost sheer shirt.

Remus gave James a thumbs-up and mouthed, “You’re welcome.”

James glared a second before his expression was broken by Sirius’ mouth. His eyes were overcome by lust and his lips parted in surprise. A warm tongue licked across his chest and made a teasing pattern down towards his nipple.

Now he couldn’t help himself. He tugged Sirius’ hair and looked down with desperate eyes. “Sirius, come on. It wasn’t me! It was Remus! I love you, please.” His chest was quite sensitive.

“Doesn’t matter.” Sirius hummed as he let his tongue glide over a nipple.

James let out a soft noise and turned his face. His hips lifted a bit, seeking friction. He would take whatever he could to relieve the ache between his legs. “Padfoot.” He whined before letting his hand reach for Remus.

Remus leaned down from where he sat beside James and pecked his lips. “Don’t act like you don’t love it.” He let his thumb graze over the other hardened bud.

A shiver ran through James and his fingers spread as his hands felt the soft grass under him. He tilted his head back and his chest lifted up as the sun fell from a pinkish-orange haze. The air was cool and his body welcomed the night.

“Touch me lower.”

Sirius shook his head and pulled away. “No. I want to enjoy every inch of you, just like Remus did.” He had the gall to slap Remus’ hand away from James’ chest. “My turn!” He scolded, replacing Remus’ thumb with his own.

Remus rolled his eyes, but relented and withdrew his hand. “I suppose that’s only fair.”

Sirius took his time on James’ chest. Licking at one peak while his thumb stroked over the other. He smiled to himself as he felt the muscles of James’ chest tremble under his hand. He could feel every quick little breath, the warmth radiating from James, and he heard the little patter of a heartbeat. It invited him in and he repaid the hospitality with pleasure.

James shivered under Sirius. His body was so open, lifting his chest, tilting his head back, and spreading his hands in the grass. It would have been relaxing if it weren’t for the ache between his legs. He needed the friction, more and more.

“Lower, please.” His voice was hardly a whisper.

Sirius couldn’t deny such a polite request. He let his hands drift downward, his fingertips gliding across James’ abdomen. He felt James’ skin crawl, reaching to him, yearning for him.

James’ lips parted and he let out a soft gasp. He was buzzing with excitement, but Sirius’ hands left a warm trail that calmed his body. He needed it between his legs. But he was denied yet again.

Sirius unbuttoned James’ pants and tugged them down. “So precious.” His underwear fell with the last of his clothes. His length was halfway there.

The bare body before him was entirely unmarked by Remus or Sirius. It had been before, but time made it all fade away. He intended to change that.

A predatory gaze coupled with a grin made James squirm. He watched Sirius descend upon his body and plant a light kiss on his hip, giving a clue as to what was about to happen to him. He let out a soft whine as he realized he wasn’t going to make it out unscathed.

A few soft kisses made him melt before Sirius began nipping and sucking at the flesh before him. He keened and watched his own length twitch before rising the rest of the way. The feeling of his own tip leaking against his lower belly made him shift under Sirius’ mouth. He let out a long and loud moan as he felt a tongue travel up his length. “Please, let me inside you!” His tone was dripping with desperation. He couldn’t stand the tension anymore. He needed more.

“Oh? Are you so willingly handing over your virginity to me?” Sirius taunted as he moved to nip a hickey onto the other side of James’ hips.

He frantically nodded. “Yes!”

Sirius stripped himself and cast a familiar spell that James was still unable to perform. He reached behind himself with his wet fingers and braced himself with a hand on James’ chest. He slipped a finger inside himself, then almost immediately a second.

He smirked down at James while his eyes filled with pleasure. He let out a soft moan and rocked his hips into his fingers while James watched in shock and awe.

“You look so cute, angel. Still so surprised, as if it’s the first time you’ve watched me touch myself.” Sirius commented with a gentle rumble of bliss in his voice. He tilted his head and and let out a groan as his fingers rubbed against his favorite places. “Does it turn you on? What do you like about it? Tell me everything.”

James found his mouth dry. He licked his lips and blinked, trying to find himself. “I-I. I. You.” He felt utterly hopeless. “You’re so gorgeous. When you look at me like that, I can see in your eyes that you feel good, it kills me. The way you sound. You have such a beautiful voice and I don’t think you’re even aware of it. You can’t possibly know. It’s inconceivable how alluring you sound. You overwhelm me. I could stay like this forever.”

In that moment, James was certain he knew paradise. It was Remus and Sirius by his side. So long as he had that much, he could never want.

Sirius shook his head in disbelief. “You make everything sound so beautiful.”

“Everything about you is beautiful. You just don’t know it.” He didn’t need even a second to think about his response. Words flowed and he had never felt so proud.

Sirius cracked a smile and almost seemed shy. James made him embarrassed and vulnerable. He’d never been so nude before. It had never been so cold and warm, the night air and body heat, his heart ripped from his chest and on display, as open as a bleeding wound, but full of a love and tenderness he once never thought he’d know, a mélange of feeling. He was moved.

James could see it all in those lovely eyes that stared back at him. He gave a steady smile and sat up. He let his hands drift to Sirius’ hips. “I’m not fragile, Sirius. Let me do this for you.” He typically wasn’t such a passive lover. He touched and gave. He wanted to give something to Sirius.

Nature saw how James belonged to Sirius and Remus. It saw that the two boys could do things with him that it could never hope to. It watched James’ divine form, and pined it’s loss. In a desperate grief, the flowers seemed to tilt to face him, as if he were the closest thing to the sun to be had at night. The moon served only as a halo behind him, a mere reflection of his radiant light. Trees reached for him, owls lamented for what they never had, crickets sang of his beauty, and the stars shone brighter for him.

Sirius was breathless. His eyes flickered between James’, trying to comprehend the scene before him. James was just as elegant at night as he was during the day. He took a moment to recover. “A-Are. Are you ..... an angel? Truly?”

James thought a moment, considering the weight of the implication. “I could be your angel.”

“Take me, angel.”

James flipped them over in a soft and swift motion. Sirius hardly registered he had moved until a warmth hit his back and he realized he was laying back on Remus’ lap. Leave it to James to make sure everyone is involved.

Sirius looked back up at the man before him and his eyes filled with awe. “The moon looks like a halo. I think you are an angel.”

He blinked a few times, glancing behind him, silently thanking the moon. He turned back to Sirius and his eyes shone with love, a hint of lust, but love is what moved him. “I’m your angel.” He was certain. “Show me heaven.”

Sirius lifted his knees up and showed himself to James, who looked on in wonder.

James seemed to want to move, but couldn’t. He gave a coy smile, “I don’t know the spell.”

Remus chuckled and wrapped an arm around Sirius. “I can do this.” He mumbled the spell and slid a hand down, two fingers in his lover.

James thanked him with a silent nod before turning his warm caramel eyes to Sirius. There, he saw where the sun had hidden for the night.

Sirius moaned and a hand gripped the hem of Remus’ shirt. He moved his hips and looked at James with woeful eyes. “I could get off to you just sitting there.”

James rolled his eyes and looked away a moment before letting his eyes coyly wander back to meet Sirius’. “I’m glad I can give you my virginity. It’s something I want you to have. The both of you, really.”

Remus sent a wink James’ way and Sirius gave a smirk that was broken by the feeling of Remus slipping in a third finger. His back arched and his inner thighs quivered. A low groan escaped his throat as he shifted his hips to let Remus in.

James couldn’t stop his eyes from drifting down, looking at the way Sirius stretched around Remus’ fingers. He blushed at the sight and bit his lip. It was quite alluring. The knowledge that it would soon be him in that hole made him start to leak a bit. He didn’t notice until a drop of precum rolling down his length sent a shiver down his spine. He didn’t want to touch himself because he knew it wasn’t likely that Sirius would cum close to the same time as him, so he didn’t want to bring his own orgasm closer. Instead, he let his hand drift down to rest on Sirius’ hip. He let his thumb move across the trembling flesh as Sirius’ form struggled to contain the pleasure that rolled inside of it. He licked his lips and leaned down to Sirius’ chest, he let his tongue slip across a brownish-pink bud and watched Sirius cry in surprise. He couldn’t stop the corners of his parted lips from curling upward as his tongue danced about. He was overjoyed to be the cause of such lovely cry.

He rolled his tongue and let it flutter across Sirius’ chest, watching the man shift and moan under him. It was then that James realized he could get off to the sound of Sirius alone. It was deep and beckoning, like a song.

Sirius was trapped by the hand between his legs and the mouth on his chest. He couldn’t stop his back from arching, which only pushed himself closer to the two pleasures. Soon he was loose enough that he rode Remus’ hand without hesitation or an ounce of discomfort. That made Remus pull his fingers out of him, much to Sirius’ frustration.

“James. Get in me. Now.” Sirius was nothing short of demanding.

James pulled away and let out a soft chuckle. He seemed about to do something, before a hesitation took over. “Oh. Well, I don’t have any lu-“

He was cut off by Remus waving his hand.

His cheeks went red at the implication. He looked away but his shoulders quickly slumped in defeat. He scooted over by Remus and drew in a shaky breath at the wet hand that wrapped around him. He refused to meet Remus’ eyes as the hand moved. He almost immediately let out a moan. He was desperate for the friction. His back arched softly and his fingers curled into little fists. He began panting after only a few seconds. He let out a pathetic grunt and pushed his hips forward, giving in to his desire for more.

Remus smirked. “Look at me, James. Or I’ll make you cum in my hand.” He threatened and sped up suddenly to prove his point.

James let out a loud groan before his eyes widened and flew to meet Remus’. The arch of his back sharpened and his fists tightened. “I-Okay! Fuck!” He couldn’t pull away, but he didn’t want to get close before entering Sirius. “I-I’m looking!” He let out a sweet cry.

“I know. I just rarely get to touch you, you always prefer to touch. Now you’re far too greedy to even think of pulling away. You want this, so badly.”

James began to move his hips a bit in time to Remus’ stroking. “I can’t help myself, Remus.”

Remus pulled away, drawing a few desperate whimpers from James while his hips involuntarily bucked again, seeking friction.

Sirius couldn’t help the way seeing Remus touch James effected him. He was quite excited. “Get the fuck inside me! Now!”

James rushed between Sirius’ legs and pressed against his entrance. “Tell me if you need me to stop.”

Sirius smirked. “You’re the virgin, James, I’ve been taking it up the arse for years. I can assure you, you’ll be the overwhelmed one.” He said cooly.

A gentle push proved Sirius correct.

His hips sank into Sirius. His tip was easily swallowed. The hot and wet squeeze that trapped his length made him let out a strangled and loud whimper. It was better than he ever could have imagined. “I want to stay here forever.”

Sirius had his head thrown back, silently basking in pleasure. “I wouldn’t mind.”

A groan tore from his throat as he moved his hips. His muscles trembled in their feeble attempts to cope with the way Sirius swallowed him whole. He pushed deeper and deeper. Sirius had no resistance.

When he pushed all the way in, his body was a shivering mess. He was hunched over and his hands were gripping Sirius’ hips for dear life. He let out a few breaths that shook with pleasure. “A-Are you alright?” His voice was low and growling with bliss.

Sirius smirked up at him. “Of course I am. Are you?”

He whimpered, but nodded. His hips pulled back slowly, paused when only his tip was in, then sank back in. His thrusts started slow but his breaths were quick. He arched his back and sat taller, he was lighting up with an exciting pleasure that he knew would push him to a slow and gentle end. But that isn’t what Sirius needed.

Sirius was in bliss. He was humming with it. His body slack and a hand reaching to hold Remus’. He nuzzled his face into the lower belly of one man while another relaxed him. It wasn’t too much, it was just enough for him to feel good without being thrown towards an orgasm. His eyes were closed and he felt like he was floating.

James groaned and sped up. He turned his head and squeezed his eyes shut. A cry from Sirius unlocked something inside of him. He looked down at his love and his lips smirked around his moans. There was a change in him.

“I bet I can make you cum first, Padfoot.”

Sirius looked up and saw fire in those caramel eyes. A haloed trickster. “You know you’ll lose.” He couldn’t resist an interesting bet.

“Winner can fuck me, or be fucked by me.” Remus offered.

Sirius and James both turned to look at Remus before James began to quickly snap his hips back and forth. He let out a loud moan and used one hand to stroke Sirius.

He wasn’t used to the pleasure of being inside someone. It was warmer and tighter than he ever could have imagined. He moaned out and his hands held on to Sirius’ hips. He let go of any and all composure. He was as feral and free as the animals that loved him. He gave in to every desire to take pleasure from Sirius, as hard and fast as he pleased.

He groaned and his muscles trembled under his skin. Any self-control he might have had was gone. The noises he made were guttural and raw. They came from deep inside of him and were unfiltered on their way out.

Sirius’ body jerked when James roughened and began stroking him. The treatment was nearly merciless and he couldn’t have asked for anything better. He moaned out and began moving his hips around, trying to move with James’ thrusts and strokes. Moans rolled from his lips and he gave Remus’ hand a gentle squeeze. He wasn’t sure how, but he was determined to make James cum first.

He started by intentionally squeezing down around James.

James nearly fell forward as everything got much tighter. His hands shifted so one stroked Sirius while the other braced himself on the ground by Sirius’ waist. He tried to smile and say something, but he could only let out a few moans. When he managed to get a few words out they were sobbed out, “You’ve done this on purpose. So good.”

Though it did hurt his chances of winning, it felt too good for him to do anything about it. He gave no protest but he did retaliate. His hand sped up and his thumb began to swirl around the tip. His grip began firm and sure. It was the most steady thing about his trembling form.

Sirius’ back arched up and he buried his face in Remus’ abdomen. He moved his hips faster to match the change in pace and he found himself louder than before. His body had begun to shake and his muscles quivered under his flesh. His inner thighs began to shake and he took it as a familiar sign that he wasn’t going to last too long.

Groans filled the night air as the two trembling boys battled each other. James knew his quick thrusts and strokes were enough to beat Sirius. But he had to take it further. He wanted to completely ravish the boy under him.

He spread his knees some and laid his body lower. He let his lips meet Sirius’ neck and he took his time in kissing all of Sirius’ favorite places. He spread about quick kisses before going back with slow and warm ones. Then, his teeth and tongue joined in. He nipped, licked, and sucked at each sensitive place to mark each with small hickeys. It was a roadmap to Sirius’ nerve endings that James knew by heart.

Sirius writhed under the boy, his body becoming unable to handle the pleasure that rocked through him. “James! You bastard!” It was then that Sirius realized there wasn’t much he could do. James was fucking him like a pro, giving a phenomenal handjob, and was kissing at all his favorite places. It felt glorious and knowing that James was doing it all for him make his heart flutter some. But with a face in his neck, his lips couldn’t participate. With James’ length already buried in him, there weren’t any advantageous places he could touch. He realized he was quite literally, fucked.

James wanted to use his other hand to play with Sirius’ chest, but he needed it to keep himself up. It was strangely grounding to pleasure Sirius. He had his strategy in his head, and following it kept his mind off the fact that Sirius felt so damn good around him.

Sirius let out a cry and mindless groans fell from his lips at the sudden spike in pleasure. He rolled his hips to James’ pace and his body shook. There was a trembling in his inner thighs that he knew was a familiar sign that he wouldn’t last too long.

“Lube isn’t the only thing I can do, James. You’re making it hard for me to win.” He threatened sex magic.

James pulled his face back to look at Sirius in shock. He noticed the way his inner thighs trembled, and began to focus his hand on playing with Sirius’ sensitive tip. He smirked down at the boy. “That isn’t fair. This is.” He knew he was winning.

“Never cared about playing fair.” Sirius bucked his hips and let out a loud and broken whimper.

James knew Sirius could do many things to him with sex magic. He could restrain him, make him cum in under a minute, keep him on the edge, or make himself unable to cum. He hated how Sirius and Remus knew so much about it while he knew nothing. Still, the threat was quite sexy.

Sirius rolled his hips to James’ pace. “You’d love it.” He lost control of his body and his hips began to shudder as they tried to move. Having James’ hand focus on his tip made him squirm and whine. He felt something building up inside of himself already.

James let out a sigh and closed his eyes, enjoying Sirius’ sweet noises just a little longer. He found himself unable to form words, he only hoped Sirius would accept defeat. He felt his back arch as he leaned back down to kiss at Sirius’ chest. He let his lips wander to Sirius’ nipple.

Sirius cried out and while one hand held Remus’, another rushed to grip James’ hair. His back arched up sharply and he writhed under James. “W-Wait, no! I’m close!” He knew the build-up inside of himself would shatter at any moment and he would be thrown to the glorious edge.

“Good.” James mumbled as he let his tongue and lips take care of Sirius’ chest. He let out soft moans against Sirius’ skin, he could tell Sirius was close. He moved his hips and hand as fast and hard as he could, adjusting the angle of his hips a bit. He’d seen how Remus positioned his hips to reach Sirius’ spot and he intended to mimic it.

Sirius’ eyes widened when he realized what James was trying to do. He moaned out and squirmed, almost trying to escape. But he soon let out a sharp cry and gave it away.

James knew he’d found the right angle so he kept his hips there and went at it like an animal. He was primal and merciless. All he desired was Sirius’ sweet orgasm.

The boy under him thrashed as he tried to cope with the waves of pleasure that rolled inside of him, threatening to pull his body under and trap him in an orgasm. He felt the build-up inside of him reach it’s limit. James’ legs had only now started quivering. Somehow, he was way ahead of James.

James left a small hickey on Sirius’ chest before pulling away to watch the lad fall apart. He moaned out and felt something building up inside of himself. He was extremely confident as an arrogant smirk surrounded his moans.

Sirius growled and his body shook. He took a moment to collect himself a bit before he got out what he wanted to say. “Fuck you, angel. You asked me to show you heaven ..... here it is.” He tried to cast a spell, but he was cut off by his own cry, “James!” His back arched sharply and his body was overcome by trembled. He gasped for breath and let out a series of loud and desperate grunts. He was on the edge, about to fall at any second.

James stared in wonder at the beauty under him. He watched how helpless he had rendered Sirius. How needy, loud, messy, and desperate he had become. It was beautiful. He moved his hand as fast as he could as it was now slick with Sirius’ own excessive leaking. His jaw dropped as he watched Sirius struggle on the edge, and soon, he heard a sharp cry and felt something spill into his hand.

He smirked down at Sirius as he was overcome by trembles and groans. He was almost completely slack under James. It was gorgeous.

He was a bit arrogant about it, until he heard Remus cast a slightly familiar spell.

Sirius looked up at James with a grin, as if he were waiting for something.

James quickly tried to recognize the spell, but it was too late. He let out a loud and high-pitched cry. His body nearly collapsed onto Sirius as all his muscles weakened and were overpowered by a surge of pleasure. He couldn’t think, speak, or move very much. All he could do was half-hold himself up, moan, and thrust wildly as he was suddenly rushed through the build-up of an orgasm.

Sirius wrapped his arms around the boy that struggled on top of him. He watched as James was tossed to the edge and the magic only made it more intense for him. He was wailing out incoherent syllables and rendered immobile beside the tremors that rushed through him.

The closest thing to control that James had, was that he managed to shout Sirius and Remus’ names. He shouted them out and his body writhed.

Sirius was laid back and relaxed in his post-orgasm bliss just as James gave a breathy cry and finally came inside of him.

Pleasure thundered inside of him and he felt himself shooting out into Sirius. He had no control of his body and his noises were loud and raw.

In his orgasm, James threw his head back and howled at his lunar halo, that only reflected his angelic glory. He was a beacon of light in the forest, the brightest star in the sky, and he glowed brighter than the moon ever could.

Eventually, he looked up at Sirius with loving eyes and spoke in a soft voice. “I-I won. Told you so.” The warm rum of his irises drifted to stare Remus down with a sweet weakness. “Tomorrow night, you’re all mine. I’m gonna get you for that spell.” His voice wavered as he slowly pulled out.

Remus smirked. “Oh? Will I be giving or receiving?”

“Haven’t decided yet.” His body nearly crumpled on the ground. His body still wasn’t used to such powerful orgasms.

Sirius was nearly on his feet already, pulling his clothes on. “Ya know, I don’t feel like I’ve really lost.”

James rolled his eyes and pulled his shirt and boxers on. “I’ll definitely feel like a winner tomorrow night.” He winked at Remus. Though it wasn’t an effective seduction tactic, it was adorable enough to make Remus smile.

He tried to stand but his legs were a bit shaky and he fell flat on his arse again. “Wow. That, that was. I can’t stand.”

Sirius let out a chuckle. “You’re like a newborn deer.”

James finished getting dressed from the ground and looked up at the two with sleepy eyes. He crawled to his feet and wavered a bit.

Soon he was being scooped into someone’s arms and he found himself face-to-chest with Remus. His cheeks went red and he cracked a smile. “Thank you.”

With that, they made their way back home, and James considered what he would make them all for breakfast.

“Sirius? Did you use a cleaning spell on yourself?” James asked as they entered their flat.

“No.” Sirius spoke with a shrug.

James blinked a few times in a silent implication.

Sirius grinned. “You’re dripping down my thighs as we speak.”

James buried his face in Remus’ chest and closed his eyes.

He’d deal with Sirius in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read, shared, gave kudos, and commented on my work. Every interaction means so much to me and I’m so blessed that everyone’s enjoyed reading this as much as I’ve enjoyed writing it.
> 
> In August, I move back to college, which actually gives me more time to write. I typically write Drarry, Johnlock (Sherlock Holmes/John Watson from BBC’s Sherlock), I plan on entering Marvel territory, and possibly Good Omens.
> 
> Until next time, cheers!


End file.
